


The Most Powerful Magic

by HufflepuffSwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffSwan/pseuds/HufflepuffSwan
Summary: McKenna Malfoy is the oldest of the three Malfoy children. She is well known for her beauty, power, intelligence and wit. Her face is a cold mask yet her eyes hide something that must be kept inside. Therefore, she is known by all to follow her family's ways. However, despite this, her family is not fooled. Her father forces her to see reason, her mother hopes to keep her safe, her younger brother, Draco, loves her but she sees his truth. Then there is the youngest Malfoy Lyra, who, like McKenna, despises her family only, she doesn't hide it and will only lead to McKenna facing the consequences.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new to AO3. This story is also available on Quotev.

McKenna POV:

I studied my face in the mirror. My straight, white blonde [hair](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/393431717442270419/) shone over my shoulders while my sapphire [eyes](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/351632683378006905/) gleamed with something akin to hatred. I have always despised my hair colour, a constant reminder of my family name. _Malfoy._

My father, Lucius, believes that only those of pure blood are true magical beings and those who are born from muggle families and half-bloods are nothing but scum. When I was younger, I truly believed in his views and repeated everything he told me about the family values, no matter how vulgar they were. It was only when my younger brother, Draco, began copying my actions that, I heard the truth of those words for what they were, lies. _Mudbloods and blood traitors and half-breeds_, my father would say, my mother, Narcissa, would just nod along in agreement; _of course she would, she was once a Black,_ whilst my brother would simply sneer at the thought of being in proximity of, Merlin forbid, a muggle. I learned to hide my true feelings of course, my father once caught me treating our house-elf Dobby with something other than cruelty, I even made him laugh and of course, that would not do.

I subconsciously rubbed my cheek where I remembered the dark bruise that my father marked me with that day. I was 7 years old at the time and to this day I remember wearing that bruise like a badge of honour. The memory of the pain reminds me everyday that the only person Lucius Malfoy loves is himself. It saddens me to think that my brother is becoming more and more like him everyday. However, it doesn't matter, he is still my brother and I love him more than anything. Well, almost anything. My little sister, Lyra, is four years younger than me and I can already see that she is the opposite of Draco. She is gentle and kind and compassionate; a little too compassionate. More than once I have caught her sneaking food to the house elfs whom my father only allows to eat when they have fulfilled all their duties for that day. Unfortunately, father caught another one of our house-elves, Tilda, eating a pumpkin pasty my sister had given her earlier that day. Before the elf could reveal my sister however, I told my father it was me. I will always put my siblings first no matter the cost. This earned me another bruise and a threat. I simply gave him my signature cold look. Many find it intimidating, but not my father, _not after being a servant of the great Lord Voldemort_; which he of course, is apparently to cowardly to admit as Azkaban it not as luxurious as Malfoy Manor, _I'll beg to differ._

I chuckled softly. I once loved this house, believing it to be a maze of mysteries and adventure. When we were younger I would take Draco and Lyra out on the grounds to search for trolls. All we found were garden gnomes that were very rude in my opinion, until they said my father could model for sleek-easy hair lotion. Our hysterical laughter was cut short by our father ordering us to go back inside to study. That always seemed to happen, we would find joy only for our father to snuff it out. Draco would brush it off, but I saw how bothered he was by it. Lyra on the other hand would throw a tantrum, complaining about never being able to have fun. I, being always stuck in the middle, calmed her. Over the years I attempted to teach her how to keep calm and school her features to a blank mask. No good came of it.

It is why I am now staring anxiously at the mirror, clutching my acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _What will happen to her now that I will be gone, Draco won't help. _As much as he loves her, he holds the same expression as our father when she disagrees with their nasty comments about muggleborns. _He will definitely be in Slytherin._ Another worry; Lyra hasn't got a mean bone in her body, it isn't possible for her to be sorted into Slytherin. I, on the other hand, do possess Slytherin traits. I wouldn't dare not lest facing my father's wrath even more than usual.

"Kenna, are you ready to go?" My mother asked.

"Yes, mother. Are Draco and Lyra coming too?" I would hate to be stuck with father alone whilst buying my school supplies.

"Draco is visiting his friend Gregory, but your sister is joining you and your father." _Friend, more like follower._

"Okay, coming."

My mother smiled at me and left. I went downstairs to find my father and Lyra waiting for me, a little impatiently. I winked at Lyra and silently took my father's arm. An uncomfortable feeling in my stomach emerged as we disapparated to Diagon Alley.


	2. Diagon Alley

McKenna POV:

We apparated on Charing Cross Road and entered the Leaky Cauldron which fell silent at our appearances. They all stared at my father with apprehension, possibly fear. _Slightly uncalled for, all we did was walk in. _Tom, the owner I believe, stopped what he was doing instantly and led us to the wall that leads to Diagon Alley. My father barely gave him any recognition as he tapped on the wall three times, revealing the beautiful sight that is Diagon Alley, and walked on ahead. With a quick nod and smile to Tom, Lyra and I followed after him like the obedient fools we are.

Father turns suddenly, "McKenna give me the list of school supplies, I shall take care of it. Take your sister with you to Madame Malkin's and Ollivander's and wait for me outside Fortescue's."

"But where are you going?" I ask, knowing he will likely shut me down anyway.

"Don't ask questions." He replies coolly.

Father hands me 20 galleons _bit much for a wand, robes and some ice-cream, aah Father you never waste a chance to flaunt your riches do you? _I simply nod as he turns to walk towards Potage's Cauldron shop but as I grab Lyra's hand and turn, I see him take a detour, in the direction of Knockturn Alley._ Not as sly as you'd like father. _I know he takes Draco down there sometimes which in my opinion is no place for a 9 year old boy but since he's the 'heir', he needs to know the ins and outs of the family dealings. Trying not to be hurt that he refuses to take me with him, I turn and practically drag Lyra to Madam Malkin's.

"Are you okay, Kenny?" Lyra asks, looking up at me with her kind, stormy grey eyes. The sight of her makes my anger melt away. She looks much like our mother and I, apart from her eyes. They were Malfoy eyes like my father and brother. My eyes were from my mother's side of the family. _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. _Insufferable saying to match an insufferable family, my family. Feeling my anger slowly returning I look up and take deep breaths before replying, "Yes, I'm alright, just nervous about Hogwarts."

"Do you think you'll get into Slytherin?" She gives me a strange look, almost nervous about my answer.

"Yes." At this she deflates, looking disappointed, making me feel like crap.

She hesitates before saying "I...I don't think I have what it takes to be in Slytherin." She finishes looking terrified at having spoken that out loud. The fear in her eyes makes me sick; our parents making their 6 year old daughter feel afraid of being anything other than herself.

I crouch down and grip both of her shoulders, forcing her to look me in the eyes "Don't ever think that's a bad thing, you have no idea how bloody lucky you are that you don't have a Slytherin bone in your body." By her shaken look, I soften a little and tell her "If you're really that worried, I could ask mother and father to consider you going to Beauxbatons, they pride themselves in the arts, you'll fit right in with your angel voice." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she giggles and goes back to how a 7 year old behave.

Satisfied that I have eased her mind, we head into Madam Malkin's shop. The door's bell rings alerting her. She is currently serving a boy around my age who politely nods at me whilst Malkin turns her head to me and Lyra.

"Hogwarts as well dear?" I nod and she tells to take a seat whilst she finishes with the boy's robes. She leaves and Lyra occupies herself by reading some Witch fashion magazine. I never paid much attention to that sort of thing, always too occupied with studying though I have been told by many that I would grow to be a great beauty one day and apparently has already begun because this boy will not stop staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask, clearly frustrated. He seemed to realise what he was doing and look down before looking back up at me with a nervous smile.

"Sorry, it's just...I haven't met anyone yet...in my year at Hogwarts I mean." Answering my confused look.

"Oh, well yes this is my first year as well." Attempting to sound confident and succeeding. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Adrian Pucey, and you?" _Pucey._ I recognise that name. _Half-blood, not the 'worst sort' I suppose._

I hesitantly reply "McKenna Malfoy." He attempts to hide his flinch and not-so-subtly studies me before turning away so Madam Malkin can finish his robes. _Well it was nice knowing you._ I thought miserably, imagining most of my Hogwarts experience being like this, friendless due to my family name. _Damn my father. _He goes to pay but before he leaves he turns to me and holds out his hand. I take it while he says "It's nice to meet you." Giving me a kind smile and then, winking at my sister who giggles adorably, leaves the shop. _Maybe it won't be that bad._

After buying my [robes](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677216725/) we make our way to Ollivander's. On passing I see 'Broomstix' and stop to admire the latest model of the Nimbus line 'Nimbus 1700'. I love quidditch, my mother says I could fly a broom before I could walk. The feminist inside me adores the Hollyhead Harpies, the all female professional quidditch team but I support the Chudley Cannons. Not that I can talk about this with anyone other than my sister; pure blood ladies must support quidditch as a social event, but must not play it. _We'll see. _Lyra has to practically drag from the shop window, definitely impatient for ice-cream. I chuckle and we enter Ollivander's.

Ollivander made us jump when he appeared from behind his desk. I schooled my expression and told him "I wish to buy my wand."

He looks amused and says "You belong to the wand not the other way around." Noticing I was not amused although inside I was intrigued, he went to work. He immediately passed me wands that had a dragon-heartstring core, a wand core commonly used by dark wizards, _not as subtle as you'd like Mr Ollivander. _After a dozen of those wands, he looked at me curiously, before hesitantly passing me a rather sleek [wand](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677181435/). When I held it's handle, a warmth spread through and bright red sparks erupted from the tip. I looked up to find him rather at a loss for words.

"What wand is it then?" I was sick of peoples' funny looks today.

"Phoenix feather, fir, 10 3/4 inches and very pliable. Very good in Transfiguration." He says nothing more but I know he's itching to. Lyra huffs impatiently and I role my eyes before Ollivander tells me the price. I give him the 9 galleons and 7 sickles before heading to Fortescue's. Lyra is practically skipping there making me openly laugh at her antics as she practically shouts "Finally!" when we reach the line, earning a few stares. I spare the people a glance when a pair of chocolate brown eyes meet mine. I study him for a moment, seeing his red hair, I notice he is surrounded by what looks like an army of red-heads, I smirk before turning away. _Weasleys, _father talks of them often as a disgrace to the wizarding world_, look in the mirror father dear. _I almost admire the Weasleys for being able to get such a rise out of my father. We move closer to the front and I turn my head to glance at the boy again to see him whispering to another Weasley identical to him. I remember my father telling me that more Weasley _spawn_ will be joining this year and smile a bit, only to blush when I realise they were all staring at me.

I turn away and find that Lyra is attempting to choose from several inventive flavours. I myself prefer the plain old classics and choose to have a three scoop chocolate cone, whilst I take pity on Lyra and tell her she can try 4 different flavours. After a painfully long 3 minutes in which she decides to have salted caramel, apple crumble, mint chocolate chip and pistachio. _Pistachio? _

"Do you know what pistachio is?" After she proudly gave the names of her choices.

"No."

"Thought so. Why did you get it?"

"Because it sounds funny." She answers in such a cute innocent voice that I couldn't help but smile softly. I then heard a soft chuckle from the table beside to see the Weasley twins smiling at us. I ignored them and then smirked mischievously at Lyra.

"Well then, brave adventurer, taste away. I just _know _you're going to love it." I say not changing my expression. I watch her taste it as I enjoy my ice cream, smirking as I see her face contort in disgust.

"Uuhhh, it's nutty, I hate nuts." I chuckle watching her try to rid the taste by eating the sweeter ice creams. I shake my head and swiftly put one off my chocolate scoops on her bowl. She smiles gratefully at me and devours the tastier ice-creams.

She looks up suddenly and asks "Where did father go?" 

"To get the rest of my school supplies." I say deadpan.

"Why are you lying?" _Perceptive little gargoyle._

"Because the truth is either terrible or boring." Already tired of this conversation.

"Which truth is it?" Pouting slightly

"Finish your ice-cream." I say shortly.

"Somehow, chocolate was still the best." She says a little disappointed. _Glad you took the hint. _I was fully aware the Weasleys were listening in.

"You can't beat the classics." I reply returning to my usual mask of indifference when an unwelcome sight appears before me. Our father standing there with a beautiful [owl](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/665547651156841360/) inside a cage in his hand glaring at someone to my left. I turn and see who must be the father of the Weasley clan, Arthur I believe is his name, glaring back. I scoff and stand, grabbing Lyra by the arm and walking towards our father but not before I hear Mr Weasley mutter "Fred, George, stay well away from that girl."

I angrily ask father "Where are my school supplies you claimed you were getting?"

He gave me a cold look before replying "I've gone round to the stores and had them sent to the manor," he pauses before continuing "I bought this owl for you, wouldn't want you to use those pathetic common owls at that school." Of course he wouldn't buy it as a gift for me, no, only so yet again his reputation is protected. I do not express this however and simply give a stiff nod before he grabs mine and Lyra's arm before moving us towards the leaky cauldron and disapparating _home._


	3. The Hogwarts Express

McKenna POV:

_September 1st 1989_

I spent the last two weeks of the Summer reading my 1st year books. I had nothing better to do since I was on house arrest after apparently associating with the ginger blood traitor family. I sat near them and ignored them, I cannot win with _him. _

My ribs still ached from where he decided to remind me what a complete and utter arsehole he is, but also to 'teach me a lesson'. _Dick._

My mother entered my room to check I was ready. The house elves, of course, packed my belongings. She smiled at me for a moment, which was becoming less common each day. She knows what my father does yet says nothing. No one in this family talks, not really, just empty words. _What 11 year old lives like this? _I ask myself. _None. _I'm 11 yes, but I already no far too much about the real world to which my only escapes are my siblings and quidditch. I feel a glimmer of hope when I realise _maybe Hogwarts can be an escape too._

With that in mind, I take my mother's hand and she leads me outside where my father and siblings are waiting with my luggage and owl, Lux, I decided to call him. We apparate in an alleyway near King's Cross Station and start towards the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. I can't deny I'm excited but keep my face straight, not daring to give my father something to use against me. We get to the entrance and split into two groups. My father grabs my shoulder and walks me through the entrance. My mother, Draco and Lyra following closely behind with my belongings, my owl is getting restless in that cage. I turn and see a fascinating bright red train _The Hogwarts Express. _It was better than I imagined. My good mood did not last as my father forcefully turned me to face him.

"Remember, you will write at the least twice a fortnight and I expect top grades. If I hear of any detentions there will be consequences. Do Slytherin proud." And with that he puts distance between us.

Lyra runs to hug me with tears in her eyes, she's scared, Draco would protect her from anything but there's no going against father.

I give her a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I will write every day if you need and I'll be home for Christmas and Easter, time will fly by." She simply hugs me again and goes to our mother.

Draco looks at me with sad eyes and I know no matter how much he changes I will always be his protective big sister. I hug him and he hugs me back tightly "I'll write you." I whisper in his ear. He nods and let's go. The train horn blows and my mother gives me a quick, stiff hug but whispers 'I love you' in my ear, a phrase rarely heard in my family. Shocked I simply nod and board the train with my trunk and cage. With one last wave I go find an empty carriage in an attempt to avoid uncomfortable introductions.

I manage to find one near the end of the train and try to lift my trunk on the metal shelf above the seat, but as always my mother insisted on me taking clothes for all occasions which added to my first year books makes a very heavy load. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to face a familiar boy.

"Adrian?" _What's he doing here? Must be lost._

"Need a hand?" Glancing at my trunk.

"Umm...okay?" Not sure why he's offering to help. _He's forgotten I'm a Malfoy. _He gives me a cheeky grin and looks over his shoulder.

"Hey Terence, could you give us a hand?" A boy I didn't notice before nods and smiles at me before helping Adrian and I with my trunk. Lux is sleeping peacefully in the corner when we manage to get my trunk on the shelf.

"What do you have in there?" Terence asks, laughing slightly.

"Who are you?" Ignoring his question, I hate it when people laugh at me.

"Oh sorry I forgot, I'm Terence Higgs." Lifting his hand for me to shake. I take it and reply "McKenna Malfoy."

"What about her?" Confusion flooding his features. Adrian groans quietly making me glance his way.

"That's my name."

"Oooh right. Adrian mentioned you when we were boarding the train."

Obviously feeling awkward, I chuckle slightly whilst Adrian says "I only told him because I saw you heading this way."

"It's okay...let's sit." I say, already liking these two boys.

"Are you sure? We could leave if you want." Adrian says, _No please stay don't leave me alone._

"It's an empty carriage, it's hardly like there's no space." He laughs and we all sit. I fill up Lux's feeder. Over the weeks he had become a comforting companion like he could read my thoughts. I could have sworn he even have me a sympathetic look when he saw my bruised ribs the day after my trip to Diagon Alley.

"What house to you guys think you'll get into?" Adrian asks, breaking the somewhat comfortable silence.

"Well my mum was in Hufflepuff and my dad was in Slytherin so either of those." Terence answers.

"What about you?" Looking to me.

"Slytherin." I mumble

"You?" Terence asks Adrian

"Probably Slytherin." He didn't sound happy about that which made me look at him curiously.

"Why?" I ask him trying to keep my voice neutral

"Both my parents were in Slytherin." 

"You don't seem like you would be in Slytherin, not you either Terence." I answer not unkindly. _They won't be in Slytherin. _I realise miserably. _Too kind_

"Nah, I will be, I'm not too cunning but I'd like to get places in my life." Terence nods in agreement before turning to me.

"Do you know what you wanna do, Kenny?" He asks. My nickname threw me off.

"Kenny?" I ask smiling slightly

"Easier to say than 'McKenna'." He answers shrugging.

"I'm not sure." _I am. _I've never spoken what I want to do our loud, knowing it's impossible with my family's ways, maybe telling these two is safe. "Maybe...professional quidditch player." I wait for their reaction.

"That is so cool! What team?" Terence asks

Growing in confidence I tell them "I want to play for the Holyhead Harpies but my favourite team is the Chudley Cannons."

"They're mine too!" Terence says almost jumping out of his seat making me laugh. 

"Oh please the best team has to be-" Adrian was interrupted by the trolley lady.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" I immediately jumped from my seat, craving a pumpkin pasty, much to the amusement of my companions.

I think for a moment before saying to the lady "Three Pumpkin Pasties and a box of Bertie Botts Beans please."

"Try saying that three times fast."

My head snaps around, my sapphire eyes meeting familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"I would but who has the time." I reply rather coolly. _Why is he talking to me? His father told him not to. _Looking rather unfazed he introduces himself, "I'm Fred Weasley."

"McKenna Malfoy." I say, softening slightly but my trained look not faltering.

"Got enough pasties?" His smile telling me he's joking.

"Not nearly enough but I'm not greedy...I'm sharing these with my new friends." I say kindly before shaking my head and turning to enter my carriage.

"See you at school!" He shouts, waving at me and surprisingly, I wave back.

I enter my carriage and silently give them their pasties. They both look at me strangely and Adrian says "You didn't have to."

I shrug "What are friends for?" I say confidently, though inside I was as scared as, well, an 11 year old girl.

Terence smiles and replies "Hear, hear." Adrian nods and then let's out a contagious laugh; both of us join in and spend the rest of the journey daring each other to eat gross bean flavours and playing exploding snap. Adrian and I also had a heated debate about which team was better Chudley Cannons or the Tutshill Tornadoes.

Ten minutes before the train slows we change into our robes; I go to the girls toilet to change.When the train slows a rush of excitement spreads through me and the realisation that I won't have to see my father for four months fills me with so much joy that I leave the train with a beaming smile, much to the delight of Adrian and Terence, who are fast becoming my best friends.


	4. The Sorting Hat

McKenna POV

"Firs'-years over here, firs'-years to me." I lead the way over to the booming voice coming from the largest man I had ever seen. I look around and see the rest of the first years gawping at him.

"He's enormous!" Terence exclaimed from behind me causing Adrian to chuckle slightly. I, on the other hand, study the man. _There's no way he isn't a descendant of the giants. _His fingers alone are the same size as my hands!

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper and the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He announces proudly before continuing "Follow me firs'-years." He led down a dark and very steep narrow path. We went round a bend where the path opened up and were met by the most extraordinary sight. A great black lake that glistened in the dark reflecting the thousands of lights beaming from the aged but no less beautiful castle atop a mountain. I almost gaped but being too well trained, I simply smiled a little _old habits die hard._

Hagrid called out suddenly, breaking my reverie "Four to a boat, no more!" I clamber on to a boat with Terence and Adrian at my heels. Another boy joins us that I do not recognise.

"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory." He says to the three of us.

"Hi, I'm Terence, this is Adrian and that's McKenna." Grateful that Terence leaves out my last name. Cedric offers his hand to all of us and we in turn take it.

"It's nice to meet you." I say formally _you must not forget your manners, _one of the last pieces of advice my mother gave me along with, do not associate with mudbloods. I love my mother but sometimes she's no better than father.

Cedric smiles kindly at me and was about to speak when Hagrid interrupted us with "Everyone on...alright FORWARD!" _Blimey he can shout._

We sail across the lake. Nobody speaks, all of us too taken by our surroundings to notice each other. I find myself wondering what kinds of creatures live in the lake when Adrian voices my thoughts.

"Do you really think a giant squid lives down there?" He asks. I have no idea what made me do it, maybe my new-found freedom, but I glanced over to Terence and Cedric to see them giving me the same cheeky look to which we all proceeded to push Adrian into the lake. We all burst out laughing while Adrian splutters before laughing himself. Other first years in the boats around us start laughing too. I go to help him out of the lake but as soon as Adrian grabs my hand he pulls me in.

The laughing from the boats stops suddenly apart from my boys, _my boys?_ I was absolutely loving the lake and started laughing again which caused almost inaudible sighs of relief from the others. The Weasley twins laughed and I found myself not minding at all. Cedric and Terence were about to help us up when tentacles lifted us up into the boat. The giant squid waves slightly making me wave back.

"Well. There's your answer Adrian." Making Terence and Cedric laugh. Adrian started to look grumpy.

"I'm gonna look a right prat entering the great hall." He says miserably

"No, you won't." I say and with that I cast a drying spell "Aer Calidus." Drying him and myself.

"Wow." They all say together.

"We're still dirty...hang on." I try a cleaning spell "Pergeo." With that the dirt and smell leaves our clothes. My parents would never let their children embarrass them by not knowing how to conjure simple spells.

"That. Was. Brilliant!" Adrian says. Rather bashful, I mumble an 'it was nothing' before glancing around to find other first years gaping at me. Before anyone else could comment Hagrid shouts "Heads down!" Leading us through a tunnel hidden by a curtain of ivy, which took us right beneath the castle. Finally we landed and climbed out. We then went through a passageway leading to a huge out front door which Hagrid knocked three times.

The door opening revealed a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes. She wore a stern look _not to be crossed with, _I think to myself. 

"Here are the firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid tells her.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here." With that Hagrid leaves to the Great Hall. The Professor leads us through the Great Hall to a small off chamber. McGonagall then drones on about the sorting and the different houses. It doesn't matter to me, Slytherin is where I will be sorted. I had been telling myself this for the past three years, trying to get used to the idea. It hasn't worked.

She then leaves for a few minutes while people around smarten themselves up and ponder what test they have to take. I simply stood there waiting for the inevitable.

Terence speaks suddenly "How are we sorted?" He asks.

Adrian says "Maybe we have to duel someone."

"All we have to do is put on a hat a wait for it to decide." I say rather impatiently. My earlier excitement has given in to nerves. Again I show none of this, a blank look on my face though my tone certainly shut up the people around me. _No one would dare cross a Malfoy. _Professor McGonagall returns and we follow her single file, Cedric in front of me and, rather surprisingly, one of the Weasley twins behind me, winking at me when I turn to look around, I glare at him and face the front, hearing him chuckle.

We are led to the front of the Great Hall, looking around I see the ceiling looking like the night sky _bewitched. _I watch Professor McGonagall set down a four-legged stool and place upon the old, famous talking hat. I wait expectantly for the hat to break into song, a moment later, it does.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_if you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Mother said to me that it sings the same song each year, only changing when something significant happens in the wizarding world. I was already bored of the song after the first verse but I see others around seemingly fascinated by it. _Perhaps they're muggleborns. _I don't mind muggleborns, simply wary of them. For now I'm safe to interact with them, but when Draco joins Hogwarts I will have to keep my distance. Not that I would be able to make friends with them, no doubt students from wizarding families would tell them about my family and stay away from me. Although that fact doesn't seem to be having that effect on two certain red-heads.

Professor McGonagall steps forward and says "When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stall to be sorted." I zone out for the first few names until she calls "Diggory, Cedric!" He looks nervous as he walks up there. When he puts the hat on and sits on the stall, he looks to me and I smile slightly, though it slowly disappears when the hat calls "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He beams and walks to the Hufflepuff table. I ignore the feeling of dread building up in me and face the front again. Another few names are called when "Higgs, Terence!" I would be happy for him if he was sorted into Hufflepuff, at least he would have Cedric but I admit I would be saddened slightly but then "SLYTHERIN!" I smile at him when he walks past me to join the Slytherin table.

"Johnson, Angelina!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jordan, Lee!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall pauses for a second before calling "Malfoy, McKenna!" _Was the pause necessary? _The room went silent. I schooled my face into an indifferent mask. Inside I was screaming. I place the hat on my head and sit on the stool._'_

_'Well, well, a Malfoy and a Black I dare say. You do look very much like your mother.' _The hat speaks inside my head. _Get on with it._

_'I must say you are an interesting one. You have your moments of kindness, but not in excess. Perhaps not Hufflepuff. Merlin, you are a smart one aren't you, already performing spells, but that is not the only quality that makes a Ravenclaw. You are a most perceptive girl, you see far too much for your age child, very clever indeed but I think not. I must say, you do have a knack for trouble don't you but on a more serious note, you have a level of courage I have not seen in decades and you are loyal to a fault, and I speak of a great fault, my dear, you will have terrible decisions to make I believe. However, you will be determined to make them. I see you McKenna Druella Malfoy. I see the greatness you are destined for and with that I say..._'

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Really? All that talk and I still somehow get Slytherin. _I get up of the stall and place the hat on it, only to see the Professors staring at me. The Headmaster, the great Albus Dumbledore, looks at me with piercing eyes. I look to see Draco's Godfather, Severus Snape, staring at me before subtly nodding. I go to sit next to Terence, who looks at me funny.

"What is it?" I whisper to him.

He looks incredulously at me "You don't know?!"

"Know what?" Getting frustrated.

"You were up there for a full three minutes." _What?!_

I don't have enough time to ponder this as Adrian is called.

"Pucey, Adrian!" I wait, fiddling with my robes slightly as the hat calls "SLYTHERIN!" I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding and he sits down next to me, giving me a half hug then doing the same to Terence.

After the hat finished sorting the thirty first years, in which the Weasley twins were of course both sorted into Gryffindor, we feasted. For the first time since I could remember, I was happy as I laughed with Adrian and Terence, occasionally catching the eye of Cedric. We smiled at each other but before I was about to look away, I see the Weasley twins and a boy I believe to be Lee Jordan, staring at me. When they see my piercing eyes they look away._ I'm in Slytherin, I'm a Malfoy what do they want? I heard they were quite the pranksters, maybe that's their game. _They will be disappointed. The hat was right _I do have a knack for trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Welcome


	5. Slytherin House

McKenna POV:

After the feast was over, my fellow first year Slytherins were led to the Slytherin common room by a sixth year prefect whose name I couldn't care to remember. We stopped by the secret entrance, in which the prefect told us the password was 'Pureblood' _could they get anymore predictable. _I doubt this password has ever changed, purebloods have a knack for being narrow-minded. The common room was a long, stone room under the Great Lake, which I thought was an amazing view, far better than the typical lake or mountain views I hear the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws get. The room was lit up with strange green orbs that hung in the air and the room was decorated with carvings. In the main area was a fireplace where a giant Slytherin tapestry hung proudly above it _let's hope it doesn't catch fire._

All in all, I thought the common room was beautiful in a melancholic kind of way. It certainly matches my usual closed-off personality I have around my family. I realised then that I could hopefully become a little looser here, especially with my new found friends.

"The girl's dormitories are to the right and the boy's are to the left. You will find that all of your belongings have already been brought up. Those of you who have owl's, will find them in the owlery." _I must remember to pay Lux a visit._

I lead the way to our dormitory after waving Adrian and Terence a good-night. Inside the dorm were three, four-poster beds, with velvet, emerald curtains _laying it on thick with the green. _I choose the bed closest to the window, which shows a view of under the Black Lake. I pretty sure I saw a tentacle of the Giant Squid pass by. Yes, definitely a great view.

"Hello." A chubby black-haired girl said. I say nothing and simply look her up and down, assessing her.

"I'm Ursula Flint." _Flint. _Pureblood, and one of the thick ones. She continues, "I know who you are of course, I've heard so much about you, I hope we can be friends." _I hope not. _Friends were only a recent thing of mine, but girls are different. Girls from less elite pureblood families have always fawned over me and tried to gain my favour by doing everything and anything I ask. At first I would take advantage of it, loving the adoration and attention but over the years, I just started to feel more and more lonely but I had to keep up the act in order to keep up the family reputation. It's why people at Hogwarts already fear me. I have played the act very well.

I simply nod to the girl before turning away to pack. I hear the girl introduce herself to the other girl sharing our dorm. When I hear a reply, I stop unpacking. This may be harder than I thought. The dumb girl would look past my apparent faults of not being a perfect pureblood, but this other girl won't.

"You are McKenna Malfoy," The second girls is behind me suddenly and continues "I'm Isabella Zabini, I believe our brothers are friends but I've never had the pleasure of meeting you."_ If she found out about me, she would tell her mother, who would tell my parents, who would kill me. _I'll have to play this game carefully.

I flash her a small smirk before replying "The pleasure is all mine." I turn abruptly and finish unpacking. I heard from Draco that their mother married many times in which the husband would suddenly pass away, leaving all of his money to his _poor _widow. Therefore, the Zabini family are only powerful due to their money, not their name. She will want to befriend me, and I will let her, on her side anyway. I, on the other hand, will only speak to her when necessary. Malfoy's have followers not friends, apart from Adrian and Terence. I change into my [pajamas](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/468937379935105805/) before brushing my teeth. I get into bed but don't close my curtains, I want to see the life in the Lake before I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. The First Day

McKenna POV:

I wake up at 06:00 on Monday the 4th of September. I have always been an early riser, getting up when my parents do and fit in a quidditch practice when I can. I'm a chaser in quidditch, although I make a fair beater. I'm up before the other two so I take advantage of the time I have alone. I take a shower and dress into my new robes. I style my hair into a long, single plait down my back. I contemplate on whether I should paint my nails. I'm not a girly girl, but I do enjoy painting my nails in elaborate designs. I decide against it as it is my first day and I wouldn't dare get a detention on something that simply isn't worth the hassle, and my father's wrath. I'm not worried about the first day of lessons, I had spent the majority of the Summer and the weekend studying what's coming up this year.

It's close to 07:00 when I make my way down to breakfast. I have an unfortunate run-in with Peeves the Poltergeist in which he almost ruined my robes. I threatened I would call on the Bloody Baron and that seemed to make him leave. The Slytherin table is mostly empty so I sit alone and start eating breakfast. I decide to have jam on toast, not really having any appetite in the mornings. I was just pouring myself a glass of orange juice when I see equally orange hair enter my view. The Weasley twins have sat down opposite me, staring at me for a moment before smiling.

"Hello." They say at the same time.

"Hi," I say curiously. I continue "Why are you two sitting here?"

"You were alone." The one on the right said. I think he's Fred, his eyes are a shade darker than...the other's. As if reading my mind the other twin offers his hand before saying "I'm George by the way."

Right, George. "McKenna." I reply taking his hand. I give his hand one firm shake and say "And I like quiet in the mornings." Letting go of his hand and continuing to eat.

"Do you have your schedule yet?" Fred asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Just wondering when quidditch lessons will be on." I roll my eyes causing them to look at me questioningly.

In answer, I say "They will be on during a free period which may not be at the same time as mine so asking me that is pointless. But, I know they always start during second week...Honestly, don't your older brothers tell you anything?"

"Well, no. Before you told everyone, Charlie told us we would have to battle a troll in the sorting ceremony." George says with a grin.

"And you believed that?!" Seriously?

"Yes!" They say at the same time.

I huffed before realizing they're not eating "Are you two not going to eat?" They look at me surprised before sheepishly starting to help themselves to some scrambled egg.

After a few moments Fred asks "So...do you play well at quidditch?" I look at him a moment.

"How did you know I play quidditch?" I don't remember telling anyone other than Adrian and Terence in the train.

"Well, you know when the lessons start," I begin to believe this when he then says "and you support the Chudley Cannons so you've gotta love it." My eyes widen when I realise he heard what I was saying on the train about wanting to go pro.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Weasley." I say sternly. He realizes his mistake and his ears go slightly red.

"Sorry, if it's any consolation, we support the Cannons too." George nodding vigorously. I'm still slightly annoyed at them but can't help but ask, "Do you two play?"

"Yeah, we're both beaters, you?" George asks.

"Chaser." I answer. I was about to ask them if they were going to try out next year before their friend, Lee Jordan, calls them over. The twins say their goodbyes and leave. I'm still curious as to why they were talking to me. My thoughts were distracted by two friendly faces.

"Blimey, you're an early bird." Terence says. Adrian mumbles a 'morning'. Not a morning person. I think.

"Well, I caught the worms." Pointing to the Weasley twins. Terence looks over and sees them. He turns and then looks at me warily before saying "I know it's none of my business but aren't Malfoys and Weasleys supposed to be 'enemies'. I saw them talking to you is all." He was rather defensive about this and I don't blame him.

I reply, "Yeah we are...I even heard their dad tell those two to stay away from me." I confessed rather sadly.

"Then why aren't they?" Adrian asks, finally tuning into life around him.

"I don't know." I answer.

Professor Snape, our Head of House, passes around timetables, pausing slightly when he gets to me and giving me a small, discreet smile. I smile back before looking at my timetable:

Monday

MORNING

1\. Potions ~ 09:00-10:00 S/G

2\. Herbology ~ 10:05-11:05 S/H

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

3\. Transfiguration ~ 13:10-14:10 S/R

4\. Independent Study ~ 14:15-15:45 S/G

Tuesday

MORNING

1\. Defence Against the Dark Arts ~ 09:00-10:00 S/R

2\. History of Magic ~ 10:05-11:05 S/H

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

3\. Charms ~ 13:10-14:10 S/G

4\. Independent Study ~ 14:15-15:45 S/R

Wednesday

MORNING

1\. Herbology ~ 09:00-10:00 S/H

2\. Independent Study ~ 10:05-11:05 S/H

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

3\. Flying lessons ~ 13:10-14:10 S/G

Thursday

MORNING

1\. Potions ~ 09:00-10:00 S/G

2\. Defence Against the Dark Arts ~ 10:05-11:05 S/R

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

3\. Charms ~ 13:10-14:10 S/G

4\. Independent Study ~ 14:15-15:45 S/G

Friday

MORNING

1\. Herbology ~ 09:00-10:00 S/H

2\. Transfiguration ~ 10:05-11:05 S/R

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

3\. History of Magic ~ 13:10~14:10 S/H

4\. Astronomy ~ 00:00-01:00 S/G

Wednesday is definitely going to be my favourite day. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, meaning time spent with Cedric and then quidditch lessons with the Gryffindors. I can show those Weasleys just how good I am. I look up and see the Gryffindors have also got their timetables. The Weasley twins smirk at each other before meeting my gaze. Fred mouths 'Wednesday' and I nod in challenge before smirking slightly.

I get up to go to potions, with Adrian and Terence walking beside me when those annoying girls I share my dorm with walk up to me. "May I sit with you?" Isabella asks.

No. "Yes, of course." I give Adrian a look that says 'please don't leave me' and he ends up sitting on my other side. The lesson goes by swimmingly with me earning 20 House points for being the only one to perfect the potion to cure boils.

In Herbology, I managed to get a seat between Terence and Cedric, much to our delight. That lesson was really spent quietly getting to know each other better rather than actually paying attention. It didn't matter, I already knew what Professor Sprout was teaching. Apparently, Cedric had been told by a Hufflepuff third year that the Malfoys were dangerous and should stay away from me. They weren't wrong. That doesn't mean however that I won't hex them if I ever find out who it was. Cedric defended me however, telling them that I wasn't like that.

I believe in Transfiguration, that not only did I become Professor McGonagall's favourite student by knowing every answer and being the only one to turn a match stick into a needle perfectly but I made an enemy by the name of Carina McLaggen. The McLaggens rival the Malfoys in one thing only: boasting. Carina spent the first half the the lesson loudly telling her less obnoxious friends that this lesson was too easy but by the end she couldn't get her match stick to change even slightly. I then went on to tell Adrian and Terence after the lesson right behind Carina "If only some peoples' skill were as big as their mouths." Loud enough so she could hear me. She turned around to glare and sees me smirking at her. I felt she was about to chat back but saw it was a Malfoy and thought better of it. Good. At least she has some sense. My bite is always worse than my bark.

During our quiet study period in the Great Hall, I saw the Weasley twins. I was in such a good mood from a successful first day, that when I caught their eye, I sent them a small smile. They smiled back and I focused back on helping the useless Flint girl with her homework, which I had finished in the first hour of the study session.

I went to bed that night feeling better than I had ever felt in years.


	7. The First Term

McKenna POV:

A lot has happened over these last three months. First of all, I had discovered that History of Magic is by far the most boring subject any student has to endure. Secondly, it appears I have a knack for playing harmless pranks with the help of Adrian and Terence and occasionally, Isabella, although she can take it too far so I tend not to involve her. Thirdly, whilst getting lost on the way to Charms, I sought the help of a sixth year Hufflepuff, who upon greeting said, "Wotcher Cuz." Nymphadora Tonks. My cousin. Whom I have to admit, though never out loud, is the coolest person I had ever met. She's a Metamorphmagus and directed me to my lesson. Over the months we had actually met up, when she discovered that I wasn't like most Malfoys. I couldn't pretend with her, I trusted her. She even told me that I reminded her of her mother, my Aunt Andromeda.

I couldn't believe her though, I'm not brave like her. Never to stand up to my father at least.

Lastly, and most importantly, I was by far, the best chaser in our quidditch lesson. Ursula had even told her older brother Marcus about me and actually came along one afternoon to watch me play. I had to keep myself calm when he said he needed me to be in the team next year, along with Adrian and Terence. Adrian was also best as Chaser position whereas Terence could be a very good Seeker. After dinner that day, we all sort of acted our age and let out squeals of delight although funnily enough, Adrian's was the highest. We all had a laugh at that.

My pranking became known to the Weasley twins who saw me as a rival and during our free time, we would take it in turns to prank each other. I even managed to smuggle some hair dying lotion in their shampoo. They entered the Great Hall the next day with bright, green hair. Percy Weasley looked murderous but Charlie burst out laughing, along with the rest of the Hall. I could have sworn I saw Professor Dumbledore chuckle and even McGonagall cracked a smile.

I had been giving and receiving letters from my parents. All of them short and blunt. All praising of my achievements but nothing personal. Draco and Lyra has also been writing me letter more frequently. _I can read between the lines, I know what that means. _Things are becoming too much for them. Draco even wrote one time that he didn't realise the pressure they put on us. I had always shielded them from it, for as long as I can at least. I am always careful about what I put in writing, if I told them about Tonks, I would be disowned. I do trust Draco but he doesn't know when to stop. He and Isabella would get on.

Speaking of, I have been getting cautiously close with the girls. Ursula, I have realized, is probably the thickest girl I have ever met, and although she believes in all the typical pureblood crap, she can be rather sweet. I even offered to sort out her sorry excuse for hair one time. _Hair and nails, they are my only girly talents._

Isabella however, was the opposite. She was rather like Draco only worse. She spend nights ranting about how there are more and more 'mudbloods' each year. _I seriously hated that word, it's completely unnecessary. _I would simply nod along, rather like mother now that I think about it. Of course, no matter how much she acts otherwise, Isabella fears me. I see it in her eyes, in most peoples' eyes. I may be only 11 years old but for my age, I am an extremely gifted witch and very good at hexing people who would NOT. SHUT. UP. Isabella. I have hexed three people so far. Carina McLaggen who actually challenged me to a duel thinking she was better than me. Roger Davies, whom I called a prat when he thought it was safe to tell Fred and George exactly what he thought of me. We called a truce after this, they laughed very hard at Roger when I hexed him with Jelly Legs. Last off all, Ursula Flint, not that she knows it. Terence and I heard her saying awful things about Adrian and his blood status. During lunch when she walked away, the combination of our hexes were so powerful, they knocked her against the wall. Satisfied when we saw her bleeding nose, I feigned concern as I ran to her. She has been very subdued since this, though I'm sure she'll return to her usual ways after Christmas break. _Christmas._

I was both nervous and excited to go home, which was strange. I missed my siblings terribly, but the thought of facing my father gave me pause. I know he has heard all good things of my academic achievements this term but I was also sure that Snape was telling him of my quidditch lessons and how I had been put forward for the team. Perhaps he will be pleased, he always said those who do not practice quidditch were not worthy of possessing magic but he says that about most people. Mother certainly won't approve, too much of a lady. I, on the other hand, had been giving it my all in cheering for the Slytherin team during quidditch matches. I loved it. I even occasionally cheered for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor especially when they were playing against Ravenclaw. I hated that house the most. The irony. The house Slytherin were supposed to get along with and I hated every one of them. Except Professor Flitwick, I was a favourite of his. Adrian calls me a teacher's pet but I can't help if I'm that good at everything. Apart from History of Magic, bloody hell it's boring.

Currently I am sitting in the Hogwarts Express sharing a compartment with Adrian, Terence, Cedric, Isabella and Ursula. You could say we've become a wildly dysfunctional group. Isabella and Ursula hate Adrian but wouldn't dare say anything in front of me. Ursula has become a friend/follower of mine. Terence and Cedric can't stand Ursula but they know the predicament I am in so they put up with her, Cedric is only here because he wishes to say goodbye to us. Adrian...well, he's rather oblivious to it all, even though he comes from a Slytherin family, not all generations were purebloods and they weren't exactly in agreement of the Slytherin norms.

I have just finished painting Isabella's and Ursula's [nails](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677258662/) as well as my own in a Christmas design. I do believe Isabella just gave me her first genuine smile and complement at my work. Ursula simply squealed. I'll do the same for Lyra when we get home. I couldn't wait to see her and Draco.

A few minutes before the train slowed I excused myself. I needed to give a gift to two certain red-heads. I found their carriage which also contained Lee Jordan and some other Gryffindor boy. They spot me and smile.

"Hi, just thought I would say Merry Christmas." I say cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Kenna." A nickname Fred first had the nerve to give me. I didn't mind and smiled genuinely to them.

"I have a present for you." I say sweetly.

"You didn't have to."George says sheepishly.

"Oh, no I did." I say before throwing a dung bomb at them. It went off immediately and I sprinted to my carriage laughing loudly with tears in my eyes. The others look at me strangely while the train slows to a stop. I hug them inside the train, not wanting my father to see them purely to avoid interrogation. I find my family quickly as I am tackled by two pairs of arms.

"I missed you." Draco and Lyra say at the same time. They then glare at each and start arguing about who missed me more. I laugh before turning to my mother who gave me a smile. My father just nodded before turning to leave, expecting us to follow. Before I did, I looked back to wave at the Weasley twins who were both laughing at the state of themselves. They hear me laugh and they turn to me. Fred mouths 'well played' and I do a small curtsy. George then mouths 'this is war' and I salute them. We all laugh before the rest of the Weasley clan turn to me. I walk off before they could see me.

This was the best first term I could ask for.


	8. Christmas Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, will try to update frequently.

McKenna POV:

Although Christmas at the Manor wasn't really Christmas, I still liked the Manor best at this time. The decorations make the Manor look more like an actual home. It's been rather boring so far, only the occasional snow-ball fight with Draco and Lyra which always ends with either our mother or father yelling at us to get inside. It seemed that each elite pureblood family took it in turns to throw incredibly dull parties and tonight on Christmas Eve, was our turn. At least at these events, I got to see Isabella and Ursula. Even though I wasn't as fond of them as I was the boys, they were at least familiar to me.

I had warned Adrian, Terence and Cedric not to send letters and we exchanged gifts on the train. I didn't now how my father would react to them so I was just being cautious. My mother picked out for me a green [dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677192928/) that fell just above my knees. I styled my hair into an elaborative [plait](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AVsc2nsUzIaKbsgFOw1SKnQeSkkb8DF3i6CMXYPTEVpI6wh2QnkS5nc/). Proud of my work I made my way downstairs to greet the guests. It was the usual crowd: Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Nott, Flint _blah blah blah. _

The evening went quicker than I imagined, possibly because I spent most of it with Lyra hiding in the kitchen. _Merlin I need sleep. _My sleep always gets worse when at home. Nightmares from things I shouldn't rightfully remember but I do. They are seared into my brain. Memories from life before this. Of the war. Of _him. _The nightmares are mostly just people screaming but it's his face I struggle to forget. _Well, not his face. _I remember the look on my mother's face whenever she saw him. _Terror, sheer terror._ My mother has always been one to keep her emotions in check. I guess it comes with being skilled at Occulemency and Legilimency. Mother is teaching me these skills, these I am naturally talented at, she's simply honing them in, she claims. But I know the truth, she doesn't want me to fail in hiding my thoughts like she did.

_Well these are cheery thoughts to have at Christmas. _I think to myself, chuckling slightly. After the 'party' was finally over, we were sent to bed. I was only to glad to go. I quickly changed, saying goodnight to Draco and Lyra before drifting off.

Christmas day felt so forced by everyone, I would have rather had just stayed in bed. 'Merry Christmas' was passed around and presents exchanged. Some were under the tree, that's only put up each year due to Lyra's begging. Pretty much a crappy Christmas and an even crappier New Year with the highlights being only Draco's and Lyra's delight at their gifts. Mother and Father just smiled stiffly the whole day. _Merlin, can I go back to Hogwarts?_


	9. Back to Hogwarts

McKenna POV:

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, other than reuniting with my best friends, Adrian and Terence. We exchanged Christmas stories and I told them about the continuous parties and the constant lectures from my mother and father about the importance of keeping up my grades. I also told them about Draco and Lyra; they were desperate to meet my friends after I told them about all the mischief we got up to.

Classes began as usual. My rivalry with the insufferable Carina McLaggen had not yet ended, although her advances has decreased as each time she would try to make a snarky comment or best me, I would give her a cold look that could rival my father's. Wednesday's were still my favourite days. I was improving my quidditch skills with each lesson. Learning more complicated techniques that could guarantee I get the quaffle and score.

Things between the Weasley twins and myself had escalated. _They really meant war. _There would be a prank on each other at least once a week. One day in February, Fred, Lee, Terence and I, got caught by Argus Filch, the _squib _caretaker at Hogwarts. I had started to panic, though I didn't show it. Then I nudged Terence and discreetly pointed out the cabinet drawer marked 'dangerous'. Fred noticed me eyeing it and caught on. It was as if George and Adrian knew we needed Filch to be distracted when they set off several loud dung bombs down the hall. The four of us then unlocked the cabinet and looked for things we could take. What caught my eye was a blank piece of parchment. I don't know why but I was intrigued as to why it was in the 'dangerous' drawer so I nabbed it, then we ran off only to run into Snape.

"Why are you four running?" He said quietly. _Crap, that meant he knew we were up to something. _

"Exercise Sir, it's very important." I said boldly, causing the other three to snicker.

He then eyed my hand and asked "What are you carrying?" I passed the parchment to the person closest to me, which happened to be Fred, from behind my back and then reveal my hands.

"Nothing, Sir." I said innocently. Snape obviously didn't want to punish his own house so he let us go. I asked Fred after to find out what was in the parchment since Snape would keep an eye on me from then on. He nodded and we all went to find George and Adrian, who were laughing when we found them. We all joked around then said our goodbyes.

Since then, I had enquired into what they found out about the parchment, but they gave me only vague answers and mumbles, 'it's just a blank piece of parchment' one said, 'it's nothing useful' said the other. They were lying and I hate to admit that it hurt me a little.

I've been ignoring them since then and they haven't really made an effort to talk to me either. So Adrian, Terence and even Cedric would continue our antics alone. I now found myself meeting up with Tonks in the Library. We sat there casually chatting when she suddenly asks "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"How did you know my birthday's coming up?" I ask her.

"My mum told me. She saw your birthday announcement in the newspaper, the day after you were born. It is April 1st, isn't it?" She asks. _Is she actually worried she missed my birthday?._

"Yes, it is. But you don't have to get me anything."

"Oh don't be silly I want to. So what would you like?"

"I'm not sure." I really wasn't used to being asked what I want. My mother and father always got me what they thought I needed to make the family look good. Draco and Lyra only get me trivial things like sweets.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. I'm gonna surprise you and you are gonna love it!" She says looking very excited.


	10. The New Tradition

McKenna POV:

Easter break was coming up, meaning I was going to go home soon. However, I would still be at school for my birthday so that was something at least. On the morning of my birthday I got up early, as usual, and took a shower. I got dressed in some comfy clothes and decided to decorate my [nails](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677258713/) easter style. I put my [hair](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677276697/) in a messy bun and made my way towards breakfast. On the way there I was bombarded by my admirers all saying 'happy birthday'. I politely thanked them all and sat down to enjoy breakfast which consisted of hot chocolate and croissants.

I was happily tucking in when two annoying girls came up behind me and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". I almost jumped out of my seat before being engulfed on a bear hug that I wanted to end as soon as possible.

"Thank you!" I say with forced enthusiasm. I really just wanted a quiet day. They handed me their presents and I opened them. I was pleasantly surprised by Isabella's present. There were at least a dozen colours of nail varnish that I had been missing. I turned to her and willingly gave her a hug while thanking her.

Ursula gave me a basket filled with all kinds of sweets from Honeydukes. I wasn't really a fan of sweet things apart from pumpkin pasties but the berty botts are great for dare games. I hugged her too before we drifted into a casual conversation that was interrupted by the three people I really wanted to see.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted causing the almost full hall to turn and look at us. I half-jokingly glare at them before they handed me my presents. They had all chipped in and bought me a range of products from Zonko's Joke Shop. I very much appreciated these. We had been running low on pranking devices. These stave off the boredom of lessons which are becoming increasingly infuriatingly easy. I hugged Adrian and Terence before hugging Cedric who told me he would see me later.

Then, dozens of owls arrived with the mail. I got two letters and a basket full to the brim with sweets. _Draco and Lyra, consistent as always. _I open their letter first which was filled with love and kisses, wishing me to go home. I then opened my parents letter which confused me it said:

_ Dear McKenna,_

_Happy birthday. You will be receiving our gift to you when you return home for the Easter break. We hope you are well._

_ With love, Mother._

_Yup, I'm feeling the love. _What could their gift be? It's something bad, that's for sure. Last year Mother's gift was for me to have occlumency and legilimency lessons everyday for an hour, which continue in school breaks. I hated those sessions, I always felt so vulnerable.

I shook off the feeling of dread and left the Great Hall, where at the entrance I was met by two stunned faces that I hadn't seen in a while.

"You're birthday is today." George says looking very amused.

"I know." I say looking towards an equally amused Fred. I started to get the feeling that I'm not going to get the peaceful day I hoped for. "What?!" I almost shout getting very irritated. I had planned with Tonks the night before to meet at our usually spot in the library, it felt rude to be late.

"We were born on a great day," Fred adds on, "a very great day."

"What day is- wait, what do you mean _we_?!" I felt I knew the answer but hoped otherwise.

"It's our birthday too!" They say at the same time.

"That's just _wonderful! _So, what great day were we born on?" I ask.

"April Fool's Day," George says. Those words meant nothing to me so Fred continues "It's a muggle holiday of sorts, where the entire day is spent pulling pranks on people!"

"How is it any different to any other day at school?" I ask laughing a little.

They looked like they were beaming before nodding at each other in some sort of silent agreement.

"Well, we propose," Fred starts.

"That on this day only," George continues.

"We call a truce and work together to pull of the greatest pranks in the history of pranks." Fred finishes. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing and before long they joined in. I began to walk around them before whispering to Fred "Get planning."

I met up with Tonks, who gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder before saying "Happy Birthday Cuz." She handed me a present and I sat down to open it. When I did my mouth dropped. It was a broomstick servicing kit. She knew how much I loved quidditch and that my gather never encouraged me to play meaning that my Comet 260 at home was in disrepair. I was only given that broom because Draco needed someone to practice with.

I got up and hugged her, "Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"Your welcome." She tells me. We end up chatting and she tells me what options she's going to take next year. She wants to be an auror. I picture a scene where Tonks is taking my father to Azkaban with a satisfied smile. We both realise we're hungry when our tummies rumble. Laughing we get up and go the the Great Hall for lunch where we seperate to go to our friends.

"What did she get you?" Adrian whispers to me, with Terence listening in. They were the only people I could trust with everything.

"A broomstick servicing kit!" I exclaim.

"Wicked!" They both say. _They are worse than the Weasley twins. _No, I don't think anyone is worse than them.

I nod before remembering the twins words and wondered what their plan was. I informed Adrian and Terence of this apparent new tradition that will take place every year on my birthday.. I excused myself after eating when I noticed the twins waving me over from the entrance.

"What ideas have you come up with?" I ask them as greeting.

"We thought it could involve one of the teachers, maybe mess up their office." George nods along in agreement.

"Why just one, why not all of them?" I ask, surprised they wouldn't think big.

"We want to build it up over the years," George says. Fred continues "Yeah, we wanna get people to start living in fear of being pranked on this day." I just shake my head.

"Nope, it's either go hard or go home and besides I've come up with something great." I say proudly.

"What?" They ask together.

"I'm thinking staff room, mixed with a swamp!" I say proudly. They look, for the first time, skeptical so I reason with them. "We could pull it off easily, you two would cause a scene as a distraction then I can sneak into the staff room and transfigure it into a swamp." The twins looked at each other then grinned.

"You. Are. Brilliant." They both say grinning. I smirk before saying "Let's get to work then."

I have to admit, we pulled it off spectacularly well. Fred and George caused chaos on the ground floor by setting all kinds of traps that needed the attention of all the Professors. The difficult bit was getting past the gargoyles that guarded the staff room. I decided it was best to disguise myself by temporarily dying my hair green with a flick of my wand and then proceeded to burst into tears in front of the gargoyles. I had heard they were a sucker for tears by Tonks. I told them I wanted to see a Professor, in which they told me I could wait in the staff room for them to return.

I immediately went to work and said the incantation "Velim visos paludem!" It turned the room into a stinky, green swamp. The chairs turned into tree stumps covered in moss. The rugs and floorboards turned into muddy green water. Vines took the place of the curtains. I stood there for a moment, admiring my work before fleeing. I yelled to the gargoyles that I felt much better now and I did. It was a good distraction from my earlier worries regarding my parents letter.

I was currently standing in the Great Hall along with every other student. In front of us were the teachers, who were soaking wet and covered in green gunk from the water. Fred, George and I could not look at each other as we would only burst out laughing.

"If the people responsible for this do not step forward, you will all be in detention for the rest of the school term after Easter break." Snape snaps at us.

Professor Flitwick chimes in, "Perhaps we could use the process of elimination. The skill required to conjure the spell is not the level of the first or seconds years. Even some third years would not be able to conjure it...yet." He adds, when he sees some offended looking third years.

Fred and George chance a look at me and smirk. I think Snape sees this as he then says, "I do believe there are certain first years capable of such skill and use it for unamusing pranks on a daily basis." He glanced at me and I started to regret it, I didn't want my father to find out. However, I give Snape a cold look as if daring him to think it was me.

"As much as I admire their work, they must be punished." Professor McGonagall states, looking towards the older children.

Professor Dumbledore has been silent until this moment, "I believe that in the muggle world, this day is known as April Fool's Day. A day that celebrates the art of pranking. You could say it even celebrates laughter. 'tis very important to be happy," He pauses then says, "especially on one's birthday." Looking to Fred then George and then myself. _Is that a twinkle I see in his eyes. He is so enjoying this. _"I think this time Severus, we shall excuse such acts on this day. As respect for the muggle tradition." He subtly winks at the three of us before announcing he is going to wash, which causes everyone to laugh.

Afterwards, pretty much everyone worked out it was the twins and myself, but no one said it out loud, wouldn't want to add fuel to the fire.


	11. The Best First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here

McKenna POV:

I went home for Easter as I pretty much had to. Everyone else stayed at Hogwarts so it was a lonely ride back. The Swamp prank chatter had died down over the next few days so I had little to worry about, apart from my upcoming birthday present. The train slowed to a stop at platform nine and three quarters. I saw my mother and siblings there, but not my father, much to my relief.

I got off and immediately hugged Draco, then Lyra. My mother kissed me on the cheek.

"Where's Father?" I ask her.

"He had to go into work, urgent business." Something was telling me she was lying. _Legilamency is starting to pay off, _I think. We apparated home and started to catch up on each other's lives properly. Letters had to be vague, couldn't trust what the other would say back with our parents watching them like a hawk. Although, I had finally told them about Adrian and Terence and they seemed okay with me being friends with them, though I'm not fool enough to believe it's anything other than the fact that they're in Slytherin. That's why I left out Cedric and I didn't even dare think about Tonks or the Weasley twins.

About two hours after we came home, Father arrived with a long package. _Could this be the present? _He answers my thoughts by handing me the package saying "Your gift, make us proud." _No happy birthday then. _I think miserably.

I open the package and was speechless for a full minute. It was a Nimbus '1700', their latest model and one of the best brooms on the market. I did something then that I believe shocked everyone in the family, including the house elves who stopped doing there chores to watch. I hugged my father. Yes, hugged him. I know he only bought it so I would have the best and most expensive broom on the team but I really couldn't care less at that point. He awkwardly pat me on the back, with an almost existent smile. I let him go before running to Mother and saying, "Thank you, I love it!"

"Your welcome, dear." My mother says. Draco huffed before skulking off and slamming his door. _Spoiled little brat. _I always knew he took pleasure in having better things than me, even if he did feel sorry for me...sometimes.

The rest of the break I spent more in the air than on the ground. I practiced almost everyday and night until either mother or father insisted that I come down to have dinner. Draco stopped being moody with me when I let him have a go. Lyra didn't fancy playing quidditch much but she enjoyed watching us two play.

When I returned to Hogwarts, I must have been smiling all the time as opposed to my usual blank look. I practically shouted at my three boys when I saw them studying together in the Great Hall, "Father got me a Nimbus '1700'!" This attracted many eyes. Marcus Flint nodded approvingly, along with the other Slytherin quidditch team players. Adrian and Terence looked more shocked than I did when I found out. They knew what my father was like purely from the fact that I never enjoyed talking about him. Cedric however, simply congratulated me.

The rest of year went by swimmingly, I passed all my end of year exams with flying colours and told Adrian and Terence that they could write to me over the Summer. Cedric and the Weasley twins didn't need to be told that they couldn't write, our families being polar opposites it's better this way. No matter, this was without a doubt the best year of my life so far.


	12. Summer Time

McKenna POV:

As it turns out I haven't had much time to actually write to my friends. My mother booked to stay at a villa in Greece for my sister's seventh birthday on 30th July. I thought it was going to last a week but it turns out we were staying there for the entire Summer. I didn't mind, father had decided not to come 'too busy with work'. _That excuse died ages ago father._

I took advantage of this however, spending my time playing with the now 10 year old Draco whose birthday I had missed back in June. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay out in the Sun for long, no matter how many Sun protective spells my mother cast, he would simply burn anyway. My skin, was already glowing a healthy golden colour. I tanned rather easily, much to the envy of my sister who neither tans nor burns, just stays the same.

Since it was a wizarding resort, I could even practice riding my new broom. I was determined to get onto the team this year. Marcus Flint says he was going to put me on the team but I wasn't sure if it was because I was talented or because I was a Malfoy. When I was free from my siblings, I took the time to write to my friends, asking them if they were also practicing for quidditch this year. I give the letters to Lux, who was currently very grumpy due to the hot weather. I tell her to rest at Adrian's for a day or two before travelling to Terence's house.

We end up staying at the villa until a fortnight before school starts, giving me plenty of time to buy my new second year books and read them all. When we get home, I immediately run to my [bedroom](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677289434/) to write to Adrian and Terence to ask them to meet me. My room was a stark contrast to the rest of the house. I had insisted on lighter colours, the dark ones were just too miserable and I had enough of that in my life as it is. My mother also insisted that her daughters have en suite [bathrooms](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677289462/) and walk-in [closets](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677289475/), only the best for her daughters.

The letter from Hogwarts was sitting on my desk when I entered listing the items I needed for this year. I almost jumped for joy when I saw the list consisted of 'a broomstick'. Father was still busy at work so it was up to mother to take me to Diagon Alley. Draco and Lyra were also coming. We disapparated and landed at The Leaky Cauldron. I really couldn't be bothered to deal with all the arse-kissing from the people inside the inn, so I ran on ahead, feigning excitement, but really just wanting to be out of there so I could quickly meet up with my friends.

"Kenna, you were raised to behave like a lady, do not make your father and I regret our decision to let you play quidditch." Mother pants as she and my siblings caught up with me at the wall leading us to Diagon Alley.

"Sorry, Mother, I am just excited to see my friends. It will be okay with you if I meet up with them, won't it?" I ask innocently. Mother stares at me a moment before answering.

"It will, if you remember to behave yourself. I will buy your books but you will have to buy your potions ingredients." And with that, she hands me 10 galleons. Mother has always been slightly more lenient than father. _Slightly._

She taps the wall three times, revealing the great Diagon Alley. I make to go off to meet my friends but Lyra holds me back.

"Can I come with you?" Before I could answer mother gives her a stern look and answers for me.

"No, Lyra you are coming with Draco and I. I'm going to need help carrying the books." _You could just use magic Mother. _No, I see why she's doing this. She doesn't want Lyra to be influenced by me even more than she has already. _Too late mother, she's worse than me. _That reminds me. I really do need to talk to mother about sending Lyra to Beauxbatons. She would be safer there.

I mouth 'sorry' to Lyra and Draco, who also looks a little crestfallen and head of to Fortescue's, where I said I would meet them. I see that Adrian and Terence are already there and decide to have some fun. I silently creep up behind them then shout "BOO!"

Adrian fell out of his chair whilst Terence yelped a little. I just laughed. It's funny how I already feel happier simply being with them. I automatically feel guilty for leaving Draco and Lyra with mother. Although, Draco has it a lot easier. At least he actually believes that crap coming out of our parent's mouths.

"Bloody hell, Ken!" Terence says after recovering what was left of his dignity.

"Missed you too." I say, hugging him. We help up Adrian, who hugs me before lightly punching me on the arm.

"Is that the new greeting?" Adrian asks, brushing himself off.

"It's _my _new greeting, don't you dare steal it." I say, jokingly. They give me a mock salute and we spend half an hour eating ice-cream and catching up with each other's summer. Afterwards, I follow Adrian and Terence through the different shops to get our school supplies. I was glad we didn't bump into my mother when we went to Flourish and Blott's.

"Shall we go to the apothecary, I think that's the last place we need to go?" Terence asks.

"Yeah it is, let's go." Adrian answers and we follow him to the shop. The shop was filled with all kinds of strange ingredients like bat's wings and flobberworm mucus. After I finished paying for my ingredients, I was almost knocked over by a small girl with red-hair, who landed on the floor from the impact. She looks up to me and opens her mouth to speak before closing it, her eyes filled with something akin to fear.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. _She recognises me._

"I...I-" She's cut off by a red-haired boy who looks to be the same age as Draco. "Yeah, she's fine!" He says, rather aggressively. I think that's one thing the Weasleys and the Malfoys have in common, we all believe what our father's say about each other. I offer my hand for her which she takes somewhat hesitantly before a small, red-haired woman comes running to us.

"Ginny, are you alright dear?" She doesn't even wait for a response before she turns to the boy. "Ronald Weasley, I told you not to chase your sister around, she could have been hurt or injured someone else." She says, gesturing to me. She does a double-take when she glances at me. My face is yet again an indifferent mask when she says "T-terribly sorry my dear." _You don't sound very sorry._

"No harm done." I say plainly. By this time Terence and Adrian join me with two familiar red-heads.

"Kenna, look who we bumped into." Terence says, nodding to Fred and George. Mrs Weasley gives them a stern look whilst they hang their heads down. Already sick of this, I was about to leave when I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"KENNA!" Tonks practically jumps on me but I hug back just as tightly. Looking over her shoulder I see Charlie Weasley giving me a small smile.

"I missed you." I whisper in her ear.

"Missed you too." She whispers back. "How come you tan so easily?" She says louder, leaving the embrace. I just shrug before looking out the window. My heart almost skips a beat. My mother can be seen very clearly in the alley looking for me. As a way of explanation, I nod my head to the window before abruptly leaving. I see the group look back and see my mother. I chance a glance over my shoulder to see Tonks giving me a sad look._ I don't need your pity. _So, with my head held high, I greet my mother with a smile and we meet up with my siblings, who are carrying my books and apparate home.


	13. Introducing Weasleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

Fred POV:

"We told you she wasn't that bad." George says after relaying what happened at the apothecary to Dad. All summer, Mum and Dad have been breathing down our necks after hearing from that snitch Perfect Percy, that we had dared to talk to her at school. I can't believe he even told them about the birthday prank.

"We keep telling you time and time again to stay away from that family. It may look as if it's okay now but believe me, sooner or later, that girl will be nothing but trouble. I've already heard stories about that brother of hers, turning out just like his father, evil the whole lot of them." This is the angriest I've ever seen Dad, apart from that time we tried to get Ron make an Unbreakable Vow, that was bad.

"Yeah, her _brother, _not her." I try to reason with them. I know we're pretty much talking to a brick wall, but everyone else in that school is so boring, it's nice to have a little competition. It's definitely made our birthday far more interesting that's for sure. _A swamp, we never would have even considered something that mad. _Yeah, we definitely needed her for new material.

"She's still a Slytherin, you can tell a lot about someone from their house and Slytherin is not something good." Father states. We thought that at first until she started to hex bullies. _What Slytherin would be against bullying? _So we started to talk to her. She was actually a good laugh, once you broke down her walls. She always carried such a blank look on her face whenever she was with anyone else other than her Adrian, Terence and Cedric. It took months for her to loosen up around us.

I felt a flash of guilt when remembering what we did in February. She was the one that found the piece of parchment yet we never told her what it really was. The. Best. Thing. Ever. A map of the whole school and the movements of everyone in it. When we told the Marauders that their was another potential Messr called McKenna Malfoy, the messr called Padfoot went mad and said to never give this map to her. The other Messrs supported him so we thought it best to obey. That was when we started to distance ourselves from her. If a bit of parchment thought she was trouble then she must have been.

Then we found out she shared our birthday from Adrian Pucey, who told us as a passing comment. It couldn't be a coincidence. Us Messrs had to stick together but we still couldn't tell her about the map though. It was too advantageous to just give up.

Knowing we weren't going to get anywhere George and I make eye contact before nodding and heading to our room. As soon as the door was closed, George says "Well I say stuff 'em. We think she's cool, we know her better."

"Yeah, she's brilliant. We'll have to keep Perfect Percy's nose out of it." I say as a second thought.

"Yeah, nosy git. He only told them 'cause she hexed that snobby Ravenclaw girl, whassername." George says, very annoyed.

"Penelope something, but she deserved it. She made a first year cry 'cause she couldn't perform the levitation spell." I remember that girl kept her head down the entire day.

"Bet Perce fancies her." George says laughing.

"Yeah." We laugh for a minute before going serious again.

"George, we can't let her win this year. She got us good last year with that dungbomb." I tell him.

"Yeah and she never got caught." We always wondered how she never got caught, or why. Getting caught was half the fun.

"We'll win it this year."

"Definitely." With that we spent the remainder of the summer planning how we were going to get her back, with the help of our friend, Lee Jordan.


	14. Running Late

Fred POV:

We all practically jumped out of the car and head straight for the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4. Charlie and Percy go first, then George and I. Once we were all through, Mum tried to tackle us with kissed that we swiftly dodged.

"Now, keep out of trouble you two, I don't want anymore letters!" She warns us. I could have sworn I heard Ron mutter 'as if that would happen'.

"Yes Mum." George and I grin at her, knowing she is gonna get a pile of letters this year. We run into the train and try and find Lee when I bump into a familiar blonde.

"Sorry Ken." A nickname a gave her in first year which always annoyed her when I said it.

"It's fine, Fred." She says, looking mildly irritated. I had only just noticed that she knew it was me and not George. She doesn't give me time to say anything else as she walks off, probably to find her friends.

I hear George chuckle and say "She looks annoyed, nice change from that usual displeased look she carries."

"Nah, she'll get over it." _Although, she is a Malfoy. _I try to shake that thought from my head. She's not like the rest of her family and yet my family treated her like that when we saw her in Diagon Alley.

"Do you think she's annoyed with us because of what happened in the Apothecary?" I ask him when we find Lee, who greets us with high fives.

"Maybe, but we didn't do anything." George says, though I can tell he's a bit bothered by how they treated her as well.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything, just stayed quiet." A little ashamed, I look up. Lee looks beyond confused. George and I make eye contact and decide it's not worth the hassle to explain, so we let it go.

Lee then says "So, what should we do first? Are you guys going to the quidditch try-outs." Over the summer, George and I had been practicing like mad. We were best playing beater position.

"Yeah, we gonna try-out for beaters." George answer him.

"I heard from that gossiping Flint girl that _Malfoy _is trying out as chaser this year. She kept boasting that _Malfoy _wrote to her loads over the summer and that Zabini girl." He says 'Malfoy' like it was poison. Lee doesn't share the same views as us on Kenna, not that I blame him, however much she jokes around, she can be a bit mean at times but never to those who don't deserve it.

"I would be surprised if she didn't, you saw how she played last year, brilliant if you ask me." George says.

"Awwww, does ickle Georgie have a crush." I tease him.

"No, of course not!" George sounds very defensive. I know why though, I think he's already got a small crush on Angelina Johnson, though he'll never admit it. I dunno why but I thought about the girls in our year. Most of them were okay, but they are all so squealy and annoying. Apart from Kenna, she seemed to have already grown out that stage. She always seemed so grown-up, even when doing pranks she thought of them logically and carefully planned. It almost seemed forced, like she enjoyed pranking and having a laugh but it wasn't simply for the sake of having a laugh. It was like it was her escape.

McKenna POV:

I found Cedric first who hugged me and asked me to join him in his empty carriage. We talked about each-others summers and he noted how tanned I was. _Why is everyone so shocked to see me tanned? _Yes, Malfoys were usually pale but Blacks on the other hand could tan very easily. I only know this because Mother often talks about how her sister, my godmother, Bellatrix could get very tanned if she didn't cover up so much as she did. She was currently serving life imprisonment in Azkaban so I could hardly compare to her, not that I would want to.

I felt guilty that I couldn't talk to Cedric over the summer but it was too risky. He lived too close to the Weasleys so my father would feel it was associating with them. Still Cedric didn't mind, he understood. He laughed when he told me that apparently Isabella and Ursula had been boasting about my corresponding to them over the summer.

"For Merlin's sake, it was half a dozen letters to them at most. Adrian and Terence received over twenty so-" I was cut off.

"Yeah, honestly couldn't shut her up." Adrian says while Terence laughs. I glare at them and they sober up slightly.

"You two are trying out for the team this year, aren't you? I hope you have been practicing." I tell them. I really don't want to be the only second year on the team. I know this because I've seen the others practice and they were rubbish. _Well, Warrington was decent enough._

"Yes and yes. Honestly, Kenna, you have to calm down. Slytherin will have the best team in years." Terence assures me.

Cedric snorts and says "Please, Hufflepuff will have the best team. I'm going to try out to be seeker then we'll see whose team is best." He said it so confidently, I threw a chocolate frog at him from when the trolley lady came. This, then turned into an all out food fight in which somehow the Weasley twins and Lee got involved which led us to getting into trouble by Percy Weasley. _I swear he's more strict than Professor McGonagall._

"What did Mother tell you two. Come on!" Percy tells them and practically shoves them out the door. Of course their mother was no better than their father. _Stay away from that Malfoy girl. _I'm sure she probably said that at some point. It doesn't matter, I have my boys, I have quidditch, I have Lyra and even Draco and that's all I care about. I don't need anything else.

We spent the rest of the ride excitedly chatting about quidditch before bloody Isabella and Ursula interrupted us and spent the whole train ride complaining about first years and talking about hexing them for fun. They automatically look to me for my opinion which to them, is the most important opinion. I simply tell them to do what they want, even if it is wasting their talents on such immature activities. This earned subtle smirks from my boys, knowing full well that I spend most of my free time at Hogwarts doing exactly that. When the girls look away I smirk back at them.

I leave to get changed into my robes and the girls follow me, _naww my cute little followers, I'm turning into Draco. _I shake off that thought and change.

Soon after we rejoin our group, the train stops and we get off to find a carriage and enjoy another year at Hogwarts.


	15. Quidditch Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is keeping safe during this time.

McKenna POV:

The sorting ceremony dragged on and I zoned out, only to zone back in again when Professor Dumbledore told us when quidditch trials are to be held. I was so excited and nervous that I was so tempted to tell Isabella and Ursula all about it, until I remembered they don't care about that sort of thing and can't see why I do either. Stuff them, these are my ambitions, what I've wanted for so long, I can't even remember. Even if I don't get to play professional quidditch, being on the Slytherin quidditch team is close enough.

The try-outs start early for Slytherin team, on the second week of school, in order to get as much practice done before the season starts. That night before the first day of lessons, all I could do was recite the different maneuvers and tactics for a chaser. Merlin, I was excited.

Throughout the day however, my earlier excitement slowly died down. When I woke up I was perfectly fine. I had a shower and got dressed into my robes. I even styled my [hair](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677289110/) into three fancy plaits joining into one. It all started at breakfast. I ate a perfectly enjoyable pain au chocolat with some orange juice. It was when we received our timetables that I realised this year may not be as perfect.

**Monday**

MORNING

_1\. Potions ~ 09:00-10:00 S/G_

_2\. Herbology ~ 10:05-11:05 S/H_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. Transfiguration ~ 13:10-14:10 S/R_

_4\. Charms ~ 14:15-15:15 S/G_

_5\. Independent Study ~ 15:20-16:20 S/G_

**Tuesday**

MORNING

_1\. Defence Against the Dark Arts ~ 09:00-10:00 S/R_

_2\. History of Magic ~ 10:05-11:05 S/H_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. Charms ~ 13:10-14:10 S/G_

_4\. Transfiguration ~ 14:15-15:15 S/R_

_5\. Independent Study ~ 15:20-16:20 S/H_

**Wednesday**

MORNING

_1\. Herbology ~ 09:00-10:00 S/H_

_2\. Defence Against the Dark Arts ~ 10:05-11:05 S/R_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. History of Magic ~ 13:10-14:10 S/G_

_4\. Potions ~ 14:15-15:15 S/G_

_5\. Independent Study ~ 15:20-16:20 S/R_

**Thursday**

MORNING

_1\. Potions ~ 09:00-10:00 S/G_

_2\. Defence Against the Dark Arts ~ 10:05-11:05 S/R_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. Charms ~ 13:10-14:10 S/G_

_4\. Transfiguration ~ 14:15-15:15 S/R_

_5\. Independent study ~ 15:20-16:20 S/R_

**Friday**

MORNING

_1\. Herbology ~ 09:00-10:00 S/H_

_2\. Transfiguration ~ 10:05-11:05 S/R_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. History of Magic ~ 13:10~14:10 S/H_

_4\. Astronomy ~ 00:00-01:00 S/G_

They have made the school days longer. I should have expected this though. Last year, the older years weren't out for another hour after we were but still. This means less time after lesson practicing. It all seems that some days are spent almost entirely with Ravenclaw house meaning I would have to endure that cow, Carina McLaggen. What's worse is that I heard from another second year Ravenclaw, Patricia Stimpson _half-blood, _that Carina's little brother joined Hogwarts this year, Gryffindor. _Sweet Merlin, there's two of them!_

Today didn't look so bad though, mostly Gryffindor and although Transfiguration is with Ravenclaw, I love the subject and I idolise McGonagall, she's brilliant.

I spent most of that week on edge, waiting for quidditch trials. The boys would find me most night practicing on the quidditch pitch after doing all of my homework. No way was I going to let my grades slip. My parents would never let me play quidditch ever again.

After my last lesson on Thursday, I ran all the way to my dorm to get my Nimbus '1700', my most prized possession. I then waited in the common room for Adrian and Terence, who came down moments later with Cassius Warrington, who was now my enemy as he was also trying out for chaser.

"You've got no chance Malfoy, no girls are good at quidditch." He says in greeting. Instead of replying, I give him a swift kick between his legs. He crumples to the floor in pain while I then say "Well, we'll just have to see how you do then won't we?" Making Adrian and Terence burst out laughing.

We leave him there on the floor and decide to race to the quidditch pitch. We part ways to get changed into spare quidditch robes in the changing rooms. It was then I realised, that I was the only girl trying out. Slytherin girls are so pathetic and afraid to get their nails dirty these days.

Once changed I go out onto the quidditch pitch, seeing an annoyed and slightly pained Warrington enter the boy's changing room where I see Adrian and Terence walking out of it.

"There's quite a crowd in their." Adrian says worriedly.

"Yeah, but I heard from Flint that the captain usually chooses people from last year's team, but since most of them have left, I think we have an equal chance." Terence tries to reassure us but it doesn't work.

Soon everyone is ready and the Slytherin captain makes us warm up first, passing the quaffle to each other, each taking turns hitting bludgers and just generally flying around aimlessly for fifteen minutes. On my way to land I notice a boy watching us. _Oh, this must be the Gryffindor boy who's apparently more obsessed with quidditch than I was. _Wood, I think his name was, Oliver Wood. He must be spying on us. _Let him, if that's how he wants to play._

"We will be trying out chasers first, who can then help choose who will take keeper position this year." The captain says. The keeper will most likely be Miles Bletchley since he was the keeper last year. Altogether there were five people trying out for keeper. Me, Adrian, Warrington, Flint and some fifth-year boy I don't know. _Okay, well Flint will definitely make the team so it's really four of us competing for two spaces._

The aim was to score ten times in the three different hoops, the two with the most hoops gets the position. We were paired up and of course, I was with Warrington. He smirked evilly at me whilst I just gave him an indifferent look which seemed to irritate him more. _Never let them get to you, that's how you lose. _I was definitely not losing today.

I had never been more right. When it was my turn to be tested in a game I had dodged every bludger, passed the quaffle efficiently when needed and scored nine out of ten hoops. I had only missed the last one because Warrington, who had only scored three, got pissed and crashed into me. I would have fell had it not been for Marcus Flint who caught me then swore colourfully at Warrington and was sent off the pitch. My side was aching where he hit me but it was an ache I was all too familiar with. Adrian and Terence looked murderous when Warrington landed but I simply waved them off and told them it was nothing.

The scores were nine hoops to me, eight hoops to Adrian and eight hoops to Flint. I couldn't believe it. I had made the team. I couldn't wait to tell Draco and Lyra. I think I might write to my mother as well, though I know I won't get a letter full of 'well done' just a 'make us proud'.

I ran and hugged Adrian and he spun me around. Then we heard Terence yell to us "GUYS, I MADE SEEKER, I'M SEEKER!" He then joined in the hug and we walked off to get changed very happily until I caught the eye off that boy, who actually looked scared. _That's right. Slytherin is going to kick your arse._


	16. The First Quidditch Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding multiple chapters. I hope everyone is keeping safe during this time and would like to thank key workers for all their hard work.

Fred POV:

Finally the 10th of November had arrived for the first quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor VS Slytherin. News travelled that McKenna Malfoy had made chaser of the Slytherin quidditch team. From what I saw of her last year, I was worried. She was good. Really good.

I sit next to George, giving him an assuring smile that he returns though I know we are both nervous. This is our first game, we don't want to let the team down. I put on my winter gloves. There was starting to be a chill in the air and I needed to keep a hold of my bat. George and I had made it onto the quidditch team. Many people said we made beaters only because our older brother Charlie was the Gryffindor quidditch captain but I say we earned it.

I had just finished putting on my gloves when Charlie and Oliver walk into the room, looking anxious. I don't know why though, Charlie is good enough at quidditch to go pro, Oliver's the same.

"Right team gather 'round." Charlie says confidently, though I can tell he's nervous. After the Slytherin held their try-outs, Oliver burst into the Gryffindor common room shouting "WE NEED TO START PRACTICING, NOW!!!" After calming him down, which took the better part of an hour, he told us about Slytherins new players and how good they were, especially Kenna. He told us he had never seen anyone pull of Dionysus Dive with such power and not fall off their broom.

"We're gonna smash this. No way are we letting Slytherin win against us again. This is my last year and we are gonna go out winning!" He shouted the last bit which surprisingly filled everyone with confidence. After that short and sweet speech, we all jeered about how Slytherin is going to go down and won't even get the chance to score, all of us were certain we would win.

How wrong we were. Within the first twenty seconds, Kenna had already scored, causing the crowd to go mental. I caught a glimpse of her face. It was pure determination, it was almost scary but I didn't let that get to me. I aimed mercilessly at the Slytherin chasers. I managed to get Adrian once but it didn't seem to make a difference, he scored.

When time-out was called, only Angelina managed to score once, whilst Kenna had scored six times, Flint scored four times and Adrian scored two times, making the score 10-120. I thought Wood was going to have a mental break-down. He was blaming himself, out of all of the chances Slytherin had to score he had only managed to save four. They were unbelievably fast. Charlie seemed rather quiet, as if contemplating something.

"Maybe they've worn themselves out now, there's no way they have the stamina to play as well as they did in the first half." I say. It's true though, I feel like they have exhausted themselves out.

"Yeah we can still win this. If we catch the snitch as soon as we're out their, they won't get a chance to gain anymore points and we'll win." Angelina said, desperately. George nodded along enthusiastically.

"I'll catch the snitch." Is all Charlie said. He then continued "Come on then, let's get back out there!" He said more lively.

Charlie caught the snitch alright, but we sure as hell didn't win. We were humiliated. We were completely ignorant thinking they had run out of stamina, if anything they were more active than ever. Kenna was pulling off all sorts of stunts to confuse Oliver, which allowed her to score eight more times. The Slytherin chasers then pulled off many Hawkshead attacking formations which gave Angelina and the other two of our chasers no chance to block them or get the quaffle. Flint ended up scoring two more times and Adrian scored three more times.

The humiliation ended when Charlie caught a glimpse of the snitch and dived for it, catching it before Terence had a clue what was going on. The ending score was 170-250. The cheers from the Slytherins were deafening and the whole team were lifted up into the air.

I saw Kenna as I landed on the crowd. It was safe to say it was the happiest I had ever seen her.

McKenna POV:

I sat in the changing rooms still in shock. Not only had we won against Gryffindor, but we had smashed them. I was still wearing my quidditch [uniform](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677289351/) and [boots](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677289364/). My once neat [ponytail](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677283268/) now in disarray from the wind. My broom had worked splendidly, making smooth and sharp turns on command. I nailed all the maneuvers I had practiced over the summer and in training. I couldn't wait to tell Draco and Lyra.

At the thought of them however, my mood soured slightly. They made me think of my parents who had not managed to watch my first quidditch match, even though my father was Hogwarts Governor. No. Still couldn't be arsed to watch is oldest child in her first quidditch match ever. _Bodes well for the future. _I thought moodily.

I can understand why Weasley would catch the snitch without even giving his team the chance of catching up. Save themselves the humiliation, and that was all it was for the Gryffindor team.

I snap out of my thoughts and get changed after a quick shower. When I enter the Slytherin common room, I'm bombarded by everyone in our house. Terence and Adrian are their first with high fives and hugs. Someone breaks out the butterbeer, which I only have one bottle of and we party all night. I'm certain I once saw Professor Snape crack a smile when he came to congratulate us before skulking off. You would think he would be a little different with me seeing as though he is a close family friend but I'm not _his _godchild, so I'm not as important._ Story of my life._

After the party had died down I go to my dorm where Ursula and Isabella formally congratulate me, even though only hours before they were squealing like the little girls they are whilst I painted our [nails](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677258855/) to honour my first quidditch match.

After brushing out my hair and getting changed into a baggy top, I fall into a peaceful slumber.


	17. The Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are quite short so I will be adding more chapters than usual.

Mckenna POV:

The rest of the school year went surprisingly fast. I believe it was due to the fact that all of my time was occupied with either studying for end of year exams, causing absolute chaos with Terence and Adrian and of course quidditch practice/matches. We won all of our matches scoring 20-200 against Ravenclaw and 40-220 against Hufflepuff in which Cedric ignored us for a week before he helped us out of a tight spot with Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, to which we may or may not have taken his fake arm and hidden it. He chased us down from one end of school to the other until Cedric distracted him. Luckily he never saw us. When Cedric found us later, he simply said "What would you guys do without me?" With a cheeky grin. We then tackled him with hugs.

Then, there are Fred, George and Lee. They seemed to have become determined to get me back after the quidditch match. It was strange. They seemed to suddenly come out of nowhere sometimes and just happen upon even though I would tell no one where I was going. These were the times when I would meet up with Tonks, who was leaving this year. It saddened me. I enjoyed our long, deep conversations. I would express my worries about Draco and how he is becoming too much like father or Lyra, who is too much like me or how there's the fact that I'm genuinely starting to believe that my mother does not care for her children. _Well, _I thought, _maybe Draco. _She would simply be there to listen to me. I couldn't even tell Terence or Adrian about these things, they wouldn't truly understand.

Although we seemed to be enemies, I think that I am begrudgingly becoming friends with Fred and George. Even Lee who seemed to viciously want to embarrass me when he pranked me was starting to warm up to me. He was struggling with the cleaning spell in Charms and I helped him master it. He looked almost shocked that I had bothered to take the time to help a Gryffindor. I was sick of it. People were still wary of me. I would catch them sometimes, staring at me, only to avoid my eyes when I caught them. People would make way for me in the corridors. I just wanted to be accepted, is that so much to ask?

For our birthday tradition, we decided to wreck the Ravenclaw common room. The answer to the riddle was so easy that even Ursula could answer it:

_'First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what’s always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'_

"Spider." I said straight away. We then proceeded to turn every amount of blue in their common into a mixture of reds and greens. I turned their banner into a green serpent. I charmed it so it would wink at those prissy Ravenclaw girls I have to deal with everyday. They were the reason we did this. Carina McLaggen had grown more insufferable this year. I still outsmarted her though, I always outsmarted her. I was the top in my year, which earned resentment of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors and respect from Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Ursula and Isabella still fawned over me, they practically idolised me. It was tiring.

I had yet again passed all my exams with an 'Outstanding' grade, but that was not what made me happy. Slytherin won the House Cup this year and I had never been happier.

Fred POV:

Everyone in Gryffindor was miserable. We came fourth in the House Cup. Our hourglass was only about a quarter of the way full. To make things worse Peeves thought it would be amusing to give our house a send off by dumping water bombs on our heads as we made our way out of the castle. _And I thought we were friends Peeves._

The Slytherins were making sure everyone never forgot about our disastrous match against them. We were mad at Charlie for weeks after, none of us understanding why he didn't give us a fighting chance to score more.

To make things worse George, Lee and myself believe that yet again, Kenna won our pranking competition but for some reason, it didn't bother us as much as it should have. We all thought of her as a friend though none of us said it out loud. Even Lee had laughed at a joke she told in potions about Snape's hair. "The only potion he's afraid of is shampoo." She said making everyone burst out laughing.

As we sat down in our compartment, I began to think about the summer and the next school year. Ron will be starting this year and I heard from Kenna that her brother, Draco will also be starting. _Maybe they'll be friends. _No, they won't. I remember dad telling us about Lucius Malfoy's son. Apparently he is just as bad as him with their pureblood mania.

Kenna walks by our carriage and stops for a moment before giving us a smile and says "Have a good summer."

George replies "You too." And we all smile at her and she walks off.

"I can't believe I actually consider _Malfoy _a friend." Lee speaks almost to himself and George and I nod along in agreement.


	18. Madam Malkin's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Harry Potter...finally.

McKenna POV:

I sat down in Madam Malkin's waiting for Draco to be fitted for his Hogwarts uniform. He had received his letter not long after his 11th birthday and since then, everything had been about him. He had been allowed to choose where we went on holiday this summer; Florence, Italy.

Lyra has been becoming more and more anxious since his letter. She knew it meant she would be alone to deal with our parents. Over the Summer, when we should have been enjoying the Italian sun, I was trying to teach her to control her impulsive and snarky remarks. Unlike me, she really didn't know how to keep her thoughts to herself. I had also spent the Summer continuing my occlumency and legilimency lessons with Mother. I had been improving quite rapidly. Many times now has my mother been unable to break through my deepest thoughts and in return, I have been able to see into her mind. I was quite shocked at what I saw. She was worried, worried for herself and her husband but most of all worried for her children. _Maybe she does care._

After this, I somehow mustered up the courage to talk to her about sending Lyra to Beauxbatons. There was a tense silence for a few moments when I finally let the words out. She eyed me for a moment then said "Does Lyra wish to go there?"

"Yes, Mother, I believe the elegance and focus on the arts appeals to her more than what Hogwarts can offer." I told her.

"Your Father and I will discuss it with Lyra." Was all she said. Though that was still hopeful.

My thoughts are disrupted by the chime of the bell at the door. A boy with messy, black hair and broken glasses walked in the shop.

"Hogwarts dear?" Malkin said to the boy. "Got the lot here- another young man being fitted up just now in fact." Gesturing to Draco, who was being served by Malkin's apprentice. Draco turned to look at the boy before saying "Hullo, Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Says the boy, he looked awfully skinny and his clothes were old and too big for him. Draco tells him what our Mother and Father are doing. Lyra was staying home today, being looked after by Dobby and Tilda, my trusted allies.

I go back to studying the boy, there was something about him I couldn't quite work out. _Why was he alone, where were his parents?_ As I ponder about this, Draco keeps droning on about quidditch and how our father told him it's a crime not to get picked to play for our house. _Actually, he meant it was a crime not to get chosen after your sister was deemed good enough to play, best not show yourself up brother dear._ He then insulted Hufflepuff, which pissed me off. I saw Hagrid through the window, who was waving at the boy. Hagrid then noticed me and did a small wave. I smiled and waved back which went unnoticed by Draco as he was too busy insulting him. My interest was peaked when the boy told us his parents were dead.

Of course, Draco's only concern after hearing this was whether or not his parents were magical or muggles. I, however thought it strange that Hagrid would be escorting this boy. Then I remembered, Hagrid, a trusted friend of Albus Dumbledore, escorting a supposedly insignificant orphan to Diagon Alley.

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." _Not a great way to make friends Dray. _I decide to butt in, already tired of Draco's charade.

"Tell me, for a boy who had magical parents, you don't know an awful lot about our world. Why?" I already had an idea why. What comes to my mind is the story of a baby boy sent to live with muggle relatives after his parents were murdered by the most powerful dark wizard who had ever lived, _still lives as far as Father is concerned. _His mouths opens and closes like a fish. He was luckily saved from answering by Madam Malkin who tells him he's finished but as he jumped down, his messy hair lifted slightly, revealing an unmistakable lightning scar on his forehead.

By Merlin, I was right_. Harry Potter, the boy who lived._

Harry POV:

_She knew. _Even without asking me, she knew who I was. I saw it in her eyes, the way she studied me, my forehead. I could feel her piercing gaze on me the whole time I was on the footstool. I didn't even learn her name. All I knew was that, that awful boy, who reminded me of Dudley, was her younger brother. From this, I knew to stay away from her and that boy.


	19. Making Frie(enemies)nds

McKenna POV:

I had told Draco who he was talking to when we got home. He was ecstatic to say the least, he had been going on about him all summer. Only to me of course, never when father is around. All summer he had told me how much he wanted to be friends with him. It's a shame really. After their first meeting I'm sure Potter won't want to be friends with him. Draco has never been good at presenting himself correctly in front of strangers. Like father, he feels he must exert his power and 'importance' wherever he goes. It's not his fault really, it's just how he's been brought up. Lyra and I were different. We had been brought up as ladies by our mother who taught us that we are more powerful in ways men can never imagine. We are silent, observant creatures who read between the lines _and read minds with enough time and practice._

Unfortunately it was due to this that I had begun to understand that our family ways are wrong, Lyra simply imitated me and with her natural kindness, those negative feelings towards our family became stronger in her. For a 9 year old, she already had a strong resentment towards our brother; I feared for her. Especially when both Draco and I will be attending Hogwarts this year.

On a happier note, Mother and Father talked to Lyra about sending her to Beauxbatons and they agreed. When Lyra told me however, she did not seem overly enthused by the idea.

"Do you not want to go?" I asked her.

"I do, I'm just worried about being so far away." She told me. I didn't believe her reasoning but didn't question her. _She will be safer their, if she went to Hogwarts her true nature will be even more exposed._

I'm in my train compartment that has been pretty much flagged as belonging to 'the Malfoy girl', feeding Lux. He had been rather moody with me lately because of all the letters I have been sending to Terence and Adrian. I was even allowed to visit them after we got back from holiday so I was rather happy. Still, I cooed Lux into forgiving me. Draco had left me a few minutes ago to find Crabbe and Goyle so I had no one here with me, until the door opened and I was joined by my favourite Hufflepuff. I got up and tackled him with a hug.

"Why are you alone?" Cedric asks me.

"Can't find Adrian or Terence." I tell him, meaning I couldn't be bothered to actually get up and look.

As if reading my mind he says "So they haven't found you, is what you mean?" Chuckling slightly.

"Exactly." I exaggerate by waving my hands in the air, making us both laugh. We stop laughing when a girl with bushy hair knocks on the door and without waiting for an answer, enters. _Rude._

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She's a bossy little thing.

"No." We both reply. Cedric, being the Hufflepuff says "Do you need any help looking for him?" I roll my eyes, already wanting this girl gone. I hardly ever get to spend time with Cedric, we both thought of each other as best friends but his friends hated me, the vulgar comments they would make always ended with them in the hospital wing. Now they simply give me death glares behind my back.

"Oh, no, thank you it shouldn't be that hard to find. There are only so many places a toad could be on a train." She's basically patronising Cedric, a third year.

"Well then, if that's the case, why don't you trot along and keep looking. You have already rudely interrupted us without even apologising for it so stop wasting even more of our time, little girl." I can actually say that now. Over the summer, I had grown many inches. I was actually of equal height to Cedric now; I was rather tall for a girl.

She looked as though she was going to burst into tears but I didn't falter, she was rude, _and yet I will be the villain in her version, which will no doubt spread throughout the school 'McKenna Malfoy bullies first years'. _She can also tear your life apart if she felt like it. The girl runs off and Cedric gives me a disappointed look. This, of course, is the moment when Adrian decides to turn up, looking confused at the look Cedric is giving me.

"Well, Adrian's here. Better go back to my carriage." And with that he turns and walks out, muttering a 'Hi Adrian' as he goes.

"What was that about?" Adrian hugs me then we sit down.

"Nothing." I was already stressed because of Draco's presence at Hogwarts this year, I was bound to be easily annoyed but there's no point explaining. Tonks wasn't even here anymore so I couldn't talk to her, only write to her. I suddenly felt very tired but I knew I wasn't going to get any rest.

Adrian looks like he doesn't believe me but says nothing. I study him a moment. He has grown into his looks over the summer, that's for sure. There was now no doubt that he was a very good-looking boy. Knowing I will say no more he tells me about his summer. "Being an only child can be so boring sometimes but you and Terence make up for it." I smile at him.

"Awww, what a beautiful sentiment." Terence enters the room saying, "Would you like a cuddle?" I laugh when I hug him, noticing that he too has gotten taller and more handsome. It seems this summer was meant to be a growing summer. _At least I'm not shorter than them._ Adrian gives him a shove before giving him a bear hug and saying "Love vu big bro." We all laugh before we are yet again disrupted by an even more unwelcome sight. My little brother.

"What is it, Draco?" I ask him. He looks very excited. He nods at Adrian and Terence before saying "I know where Harry Potter is, he's in a compartment not far from here."

"Well, go say hello to him." I say encouragingly, knowing that Draco was not going to be welcomed, but I don't want him to be sad. He nods before running off, with Crabbe and Goyle hot on his tail, ever his loyal followers.

"He's going to be disappointed, we met Potter in Madam Malkin's, he didn't exactly make himself look friendly. Kept going on about muggleborns not being worthy and he insulted Hagrid." I tell them.

"How does he know Hagrid?" Adrian asks.

"Hagrid was the one who escorted the Potter boy." I answer.

"Maybe you're wrong, maybe he'll forget about all that. I mean, Draco would surely be nicer to him if he wants to be friends with him." Terence says. _Nope. _If anything, he'll be worse. Draco feels he always has to be the best _thank you father. _Being the famous Harry Potter is a difficult thing to outshine.

"Maybe." Is all I say. Unfortunately, I was right. Not five minutes later did Draco return with a stash of sweets and a look on his face that had the power to kill any who dare meet his eyes. That daring person was me.

"The trolley lady already passed by, where did you get those sweets?" I ask, eyeing the sweets in their hands. He said nothing, _friend-making obviously went well. _I had already lost some of my capacity for patience today.

"What happened?" I ask him, my tone allowing no room for pratting about.

"Saint Potter thinks he's better than me, he turned down my hand-shake, telling me I'm the wrong sort of person to be friends with. Says him, he was sitting with that blood-traitor Weasley, he even set his rat on us." He got Goyle to show me his hand.

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes and say "It is a scratch, nothing more."

"But-" I cut him off. "No Draco, if he doesn't want to be your friend, then leave him be, don't go making enemies when it is completely unnecessary." With that I glare at the the three of them, before handing out my hand, silently demanding they hand me the sweets they stole from Potter. They hand them to me, Draco having rather pink ears whilst doing so, a very clear sign that he was embarrassed by being scolded in front of his friends.

I leave wordlessly, heading to the oh-so-famous Potter and the Weasley boy I assume to be Ronald, Fred and George's brother.

When I get to the carriage, I sensed that this year was going to be shit when I hear a familiar bossy voice saying "You better hurry up and put your robes on-" my sudden appearance cuts her off.

"She's right you know." After a few moments of silence. They all look at me warily. "Aah," I continue "The power of a name, I assume you can understand that, Harry Potter." Looking directly into his emerald eyes, _Slytherin colours_ I thought.

"Anyway," they were all rather at a loss for words "I only came to return these." Placing the sweets beside them. Ronald looks at them questionably then to me with suspicion. I laugh humourlessly. "Believe me Ronald, you'll have more chance being given charmed sweets by your brothers than by me. Good day."

I leave them all speechless and head down to the toilets to get changed into my [robes](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677209682/). I had started to 'fill out my womanly curves' as mother had said so I was in need of new robes. I do a quick quality check of my [nails](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677258797/) before joining my friends. This year was certainly going to be interesting.


	20. Shocking (!)

George POV:

Towards the end of the train journey, a rumour had spread that Kenna had hexed a first year muggleborn, but the fact that we had heard these tales from that nasty Zabini girl and that stupid sister of Flint's, Fred, Lee and I didn't really think it was true.

Still, that didn't stop everyone else from believing it. It was the new gossip to start the new year. I caught a glimpse of Kenna at the Slytherin table to see her anxiously eyeing the entrance of the Great Hall. She turned slightly and met my eyes. She tried to hide it but she looked nervous when she saw me. I gave her a smile, knowing she was thinking about the rumour. She gave a small smile back before turning away to talk to Terence.

I turned to and saw Fred was also staring at her. I didn't have time to question him before the doors of the Great Hall opened and the new recruits of first years entered. I immediately saw Ron and gave him a thumbs up when he saw me. Surprisingly, next to him was none other than Harry Potter. Fred and I had already met him when we helped him move him luggage. _I can't believe Ron's friends with him already._

The Sorting Hat sings his usual song and the sorting begins. I cheer when a first year is sorted into Gryffindor but don't really pay much attention until a particularly snobby little boy is called, who also happens to be my friend's brother, Draco Malfoy.

I look to Kenna to see an almost bored look on her face. When Slytherin is called she only claps a few times before giving her brother a small smile. Shockingly, he gives her a genuine smile back before going back to his usual smirk.

I have always found Kenna confusing. She has a great sense of humour and is crazily good at quidditch as well as being Ravenclaw-worthy intelligent, but something has always been off with her. She reeks with confidence but sometimes I catch her looking slightly worried as if she's done something wrong that know one else knows. Now there is her reaction to her brother being put in Slytherin. I thought she would be the first to clap and smile cheerfully but she seemed almost disappointed. I look to Fred and he gives me a look saying _you saw that too huh? _She certainly was a mystery that Malfoy girl.

McKenna POV:

I see Draco already making 'friends' with a few other first years during the feast. This includes Isabella's brother, Blaise and that pug-faced Parkinson girl who tried as hard as she could to get a seat next to me. Apparently, she's my greatest admirer; Ursula and Isabella weren't so happy to hear this so the feast consisted of those two boasting about how they get to share a dorm with me and that I have even painted their nails. _Literally on three occasions_. I just know that Parkinson and her equally annoying friend Bulstrode are going to fawn over me just like them.

I knew Draco would get into Slytherin but that means I would have to be more careful with what I say around Isabella, knowing she would tell Blaise who would then tell Draco. I hated it already and it hadn't even really started. Tip-toeing around in order to avoid abuse both verbally and physically from my parents and Draco alike, not that he would dare say anything to me personally, however much he pretends, he finds me intimidating. He would, however, write letters to father. I wish to avoid howlers.

I look to the Gryffindor table and see Lee talking to that bushy-haired girl, frowning slightly. He then abruptly shakes his head and gestures towards me. Before they could notice I was watching them, I turn to Adrian.

"Don't look now but are Lee and that girl staring at me?" I had told Adrian and Terence of my ordeal with the bushy-haired girl and Cedric, who has ignored me each time I try to catch his eye. Adrian could understand my annoyance whereas Terence thought that it wasn't right that I take out my frustration on an 'excited' first year', as he described her. _That's the Hufflepuff in him._

"Yeah they are. Lee looks a bit pissed at the girl to be honest...She looks even more full of herself than Zabini." He adds as an after thought.

"They would get on well then, oh I do love irony." We both chuckle slightly before eating our pudding. I bid both my boys goodnight, before heading to my dorm, Isabella and Ursula practically scrambling to catch up with me. I brush my teeth and get changed before having a strange dream about snakes and wizard chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today, will definitely be posting more chapters next week, please tell me what you think...nicely.


	21. New Subjects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is keeping safe and well. More chapters to come!

McKenna POV:

After showering and getting changed into my robes, due to the awful night's sleep I had, I cannot be bothered to style my [hair](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598838081677258797/) so I just brush it so it's smooth and sleek down my back before going down to breakfast. Today, we could be starting the new lessons that we chose at the end of last year. I chose Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures with Adrian and Terence. They both chose Divination as their first option but I saw little point in the subject. Besides, it would piss off my Father if I chose a subject that was in his view 'utter poppycock' which in itself is poppycock because I know from eavesdropping, that the Dark Lord once relied heavily on a prophecy that he only heard half of. _Father wouldn't have dared say such a thing to him I'll bet._

As always, I am first to reach the Great Hall out of my lot. There are a few other students scattered around, including the bushy-haired girl _eager are we?_

Professor Snape was also there so he decided to come over and give me my timetable. Surprisingly he stops and says "Is Draco settling in well?" His usual quiet tone didn't have a hint of actual concern _of course he asks about Draco, never 'how are you Kenna? Excited for quidditch Kenna? Is your father treating you well Kenna? FINE, YES, NO!_

However, I smile politely and say "Very well, he has already made a few _friends." _I couldn't help the sarcastic tone. He huffs and leaves me to read my timetable:

**Monday**

MORNING

_1\. Potions ~ 09:00-10:00 S/G_

_2\. Herbology ~ 10:05-11:05 S/H_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. Transfiguration ~ 13:10-14:10 S/R_

_4\. Charms ~ 14:15-15:15 S/G_

_5\. Arithmancy ~ 15:20-16:20 All Houses_

**Tuesday**

MORNING

_1\. Defence Against the Dark Arts ~ 09:00-10:00 S/R_

_2\. History of Magic ~ 10:05-11:05 S/H_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. Charms ~ 13:10-14:10 S/G_

_4\. Transfiguration ~ 14:15-15:15 S/R_

_5\. Care of Magical Creatures ~ 15:20-16:20 All Houses_

**Wednesday**

MORNING

_1\. Herbology ~ 09:00-10:00 S/H_

_2\. Defence Against the Dark Arts ~ 10:05-11:05 S/R_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. History of Magic ~ 13:10-14:10 S/G_

_4\. Potions ~ 14:15-15:15 S/G_

_5\. Care of Magical Creatures ~ 15:20-16:20 All Houses_

**Thursday**

MORNING

_1\. Potions ~ 09:00-10:00 S/G_

_2\. Defence Against the Dark Arts ~ 10:05-11:05 S/R_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. Charms ~ 13:10-14:10 S/G_

_4\. Transfiguration ~ 14:15-15:15 S/R_

_5\. Arithmancy ~ 15:20-16:20 All Houses_

**Friday**

MORNING

_1\. Herbology ~ 09:00-10:00 S/H_

_2\. Transfiguration ~ 10:05-11:05 S/R_

Lunch ~ 11:05-13:05

AFTERNOON

_3\. History of Magic ~ 13:10~14:10 S/H_

_4\. Astronomy ~ 00:00-01:00 S/G_

I had Arithmancy last and who knows with. _Great, that's just brilliant that is. _I only took this subject because father demanded it. Care of Magical Creatures however, I have a genuine fondness of, especially larger than life creatures like dragons or hippogriffs, _although I have to admit nifflers are adorable, even if they are pests._

I sighed knowing that the day ended badly, the morning, however looked good. Well, it would have if Cedric and I were on talking terms but I have my antics with the Weasley twins to look forward to. I will have to be even more discreet with them. If Draco is around I will have to treat them like I treat Carina McLaggen, with utter contempt.

There's a brewing feeling of dread that I have to shake off when Adrian appears. I hand him his timetable.

"What is it?" Adrian sighs, knowing I had once again began to overthink about things that might not even happen.

"Doesn't matter." Brushing it off. After a few minutes of Adrian asking questions, he gives up. We are then joined by Terence and the girls. I ask them what they chose for new subjects and I was happy to hear that for a few hours a week, I would be free of them.

The day had two very interesting moments to say the least. The first one was in Herbology when two muggleborn girls, Lucy Platt and Clarissa Bennett in Hufflepuff loudly commented "It's riddiculus, muggleborns aren't safe with people like _her _around. That poor first-year, not even at Hogwarts and yet already being discriminated." For Hufflepuffs, they are rather judgemental of outsiders, _honestly Helga would be disappointed._

I was going to give them my signiture cold look and a nasty comment when a voice spoke from beside me "For Merlin's sake, I was there and the rumour of what happened isn't true. That girl was genuinely being rude as we were clearly having a private talk and she just burst in like she owned the place. All Kenna did was tell her as such, it's not her fault if the girl can't take being reprimanded. That's the only reason she starting crying. Obviously she wasn't used to being called out on her actions. So would you please shut up and leave Kenna alone, she's the victim here." All I could do was stare at Cedric. I didn't like being called a victim, it made me sound weak. On the other hand, Cedric doesn't hate me so much that he wouldn't defend me.

Remember what I talked about? About needing to be more careful with my actions from now on? Well, I couldn't remember at that point when I tackled him in a hug, sqeezing him tightly. He squeezed back before letting go and turning a light shade of pink.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"No, don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry."

We spent the rest of the lesson joking around as we learnt about Mimbulus Mimbletonia plant and their defence mechanism, stinksap, that can be used to nurse ill animals.

The second interesting thing that happened today was when I walked into my Arithmancy class in classroom 7A and waited for Professor Vector to arrive as well as the other students. They all started to wander in and I was pleasantly surprised to see none other than Fred Weasley sit down next to me. I couldn't help but say "You. Of all people. Choose to study Arithmancy?!"

Looking rather bemused he replies "Dad basically ordered George and I to pick 'tougher' subjects. We were going to choose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination but dad said they were both not challenging enough. Me and George found a loop-hole though, all we had to do was pick two hard subjects, he never said we had to _both _do them which is why we are both doing Care of Magical Creatures and I'm doing this whilst George is doing Muggle Studies, we thought that might soften dad up a bit when he found out."

I chuckle softly "You know, you and George are too smart for your own good." I meant it. In their own way, they were geniuses.

Fred smirks "Well of course we are," on a more serious note, he adds "I honestly though I was up for three years of total boredom, glad your here." He gives me a genuine smile and I notice the small crinkles near his kind eyes.

"Likewise." Was all I could say. _Oh dear Merlin, don't you dare do this to me, not him._


	22. The Midnight 'Duel'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting multiple chapters today. Apologies for the delay.

McKenna POV:

It hasn't been two weeks since school started and yet my brother had already caused trouble. He has taken a particular delight in bullying Potter and Weasley, completely ignoring what I said to him on the train. He also seems to be picking on the boy Neville Longbottom; I feel more guilty about this, there are few who know what happened to his parents, me being one of them considering my own godparents were the ones that caused them to have to live at St Mungo's.

It's Thursday and Draco would find every opportunity to simultaneously complain about having flying lessons with Gryffindors and then boast about how he will be the best player there. _Not likely little bro, I've told you for years that you hold the broom handle wrong. _Of course, he always thought he was right and never listened to me.

It was a shame really, today was a relatively good day in terms of lessons_, especially last lesson with him. _I need to stop these thoughts, I have no idea where they are coming from. When I'm in core lessons with Gryffindor, I don't have any of these thoughts when I have to sit next to George. _It'll pass, _I tell myself.

So yes, my day was going extremely well. I had just finished the last of my Charms homework in the Slytherin common room when Draco walked in with a satisfied smile on his face. It was the same look he wore when the mail arrived and saw that he was given sweets by our parents and I was not, only a short abrupt letter, even Lux looked at me with pity.

"What have you done now?" I ask, not even looking up from my 'Achievements in Charms' book.

"I've finally got Potter back, what's the punishment for being caught roaming around the castle in the middle of the night?" He asks me.

Still not looking up I say "A month's detention I believe, and how, pray tell, does Potter being out of bed involve you, 'getting back at him'?"

"I told Filch that he wasn't going to sneak into the trophy room with Weasel." I hated that nickname.

Finally looking up, he meets my cool stare and his bravado falters slightly. "And how do you know that?" I had a feeling I already knew. _He tricked Potter and Weasley, lured them, I could sense it. _Mother taught me well.

"I...I challenged him to a duel and-" I cut him off.

"-and you told him to meet you in the trophy room, at?"

"Midnight." He answers, looking down. He knows I don't find this amusing.

"So instead of facing him in a duel, albeit what would have been a pathetic duel but a duel none the less, a duel that _you _challenged, you decide to use it as a way to trick him into getting trouble and once more not only him, but his friend too."

"A Weasley." He mutters.

"Doesn't matter!" I snap and continue "My point is, they won't suddenly _fear _you or believe to be some kind of mastermind. They will view you only as the coward who instead of 'facing his foe' uses it as a cheap trick to get one up on them!"

"That's what Slytherins are, we're the most cunning kind of people. I am therefore worthy of this house." He says proudly.

"Yes, you are." I say sadly and look at him. He looks so much like father, acts so much like him. I should be terrified of him but instead I feel terrified _for_ him.

Before anything more can be said, Crabbe and Goyle come down from their dorm, asking at once if Draco had told Filch yet and laughing obnoxiously. I silently slip away, feeling his eyes on me as I enter my dorm. _This is harder than I thought it would be. _Draco seems even worse here, now that he has actual targets to spout his believes to and others to offend.

The next day, I was surprised to see Potter and Weasley is such high spirits, talking animatedly. Draco huffed and told me later that day that they didn't get caught. He looked so disappointed that I couldn't help but ruffle his gelled hair, which annoyed him immensely. I wanted to annoy him more so I wrapped him in a hug and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. He was still smaller than me so I was going to take advantage of each moment. He went bright red and acted incredibly irritated but I saw a small smile from him when he 'stormed' off.

We rarely showed affection at home, Father and even Mother agree that showing your weakness makes you vulnerable, so we learn to hide everything, well almost everything; Lyra hides nothing.

After this display however, Draco had been rather cheerful. I know he worried that I would perhaps treat him, not unkindly, but not as a caring older sister. I knew, that no matter what Draco does, I will always love him and protect him. Lyra also knew this, which always caused a strain between us whenever the subject arose itself. She was still too naive to see the world as anything other than black and white.

Much to my dismay, a week after Draco's mood was once again soured by Potter. His was not the only one, the whole quidditch team was in uproar when we heard that not only was Potter the new seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, but he was playing with the new Nimbus '2000', quite possibly the best broom in the world. I had gone as far as begging Father for the new Nimbus but he told me there was nothing wrong with my current one. It was not usual for me to be sulky but in that moment I refused to talk to anyone for the rest of the day and when I did it was only to complain about Potter being allowed on the quidditch team. He's a first year! _Merlin, I'm starting to sound like Draco._


	23. Hallowe'en

Fred POV:

Oliver had been driving our team 'round the bend. Constant quidditch practice to get Harry ready. Kenna had been exceptionally moody with me lately. I always looked forward to Arithmancy, it was the only time I got to spend alone with her. When she was around her friends, she always seemed to put on a show, even with Terence and Adrian who I think know that she hides things, but like me knows better than to ask. However, over the first few weeks, she had loosened up slightly.

That was, until Harry was chosen to be seeker for our team. In lessons she now says 'hello' and 'goodbye', focusing purely on the work. I hadn't realised how boring this lesson is until Kenna stops talking to me. I can't believe I actually miss our antics, George too.

Two days before the Hallowe'en feast, was our last class together that term so I decided to confront her at the end of it.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I ask her, when I managed to grab her wrist and pull down a secluded corridor.

"Nothing." I raise an eyebrow at her. "Nothing, honest." She's being incredibly defensive for 'nothing'.

"Then why are you acting as if we're not even friends?" I internally scold myself for sounding so... so unboyish. In all honesty, I rather liked having Kenna as a friend, she can be incredibly helpful in class and with pranks. _She's also starting to look rather pretty too. _I thought, _shut up!_

She looks a little tired when she says "Fred, believe me, it's not you." With that, she walks away.

McKenna POV:

Ever since word got out that Potter was on the quidditch team, the pressure from my parents _, Father, _to ensure Slytherin is not embarrassed has increased, meaning that letters are coming out of my arse. Apparently, due to Father hearing that I am a talented chaser, he believes that if Slytherin fail, it will somehow be my fault.

I feel as though I am turning into Draco in terms of my opinion of Potter. I am very much starting to resent him, though I am trying to ignore those feelings, I know his friend Ronald can see the looks I sometimes throw his way.

I'm currently sitting next to Isabella and Adrian, who keep throwing dirty looks at each other. Isabella can apparently no longer keep her opinions of Adrian's 'blood status' in her inner group and unfortunately, Adrian overheard the vulgar things she says about him and once again, I am the one in the middle. If I let Isabella continue these comments, I could lose Adrian as a friend, if I let Adrian hex her which he has threatened to do on many occasions, no doubt she would mouth off about me to her mother, who in turn will tell my mother. My Father would oversee the punishment naturally. _Merlin I am sick of this shit._

Before I could brew any longer, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall. He had taken last year off to gain real experience in the field. He had supposedly encountered vampires and has since lived in fear of pretty much everything. He had even gained a stutter and a turban which was gifted to him. It bothered me that everyone seemed to be accepting this. Had no one else noticed the occasional shift in his eyes? Or that fact that sometimes, his stutter falters slightly. Normally I would be more interested but between homework, revising and quidditch practice, I couldn't be arsed to deal with it.

Quirrell shouts. "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." He faints. Everyone begins to panic whilst I sit there wanting to laugh. _What kind of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is he?!_

We are instructed to follow our prefects to our dormitories until the teachers deal with it. Draco is somehow by my side with a terrified look on his face. _Bless. _I squeeze his shoulder slightly and smile at him. He gives a hesitant smile back.

It wasn't long before Snape came in, limping slightly, telling us that the troll had been apprehended. We asked him how but he gave us all a very irritated look and told us all to go to bed.

The next morning the school was abuzz of chatter of Potter and Weasley's heroic rescue of the clever muggleborn Hermione Granger, apparently the girl who I 'bullied'. _So that's why Snape looked so irritated when we asked him how the troll was apprehended. _It was now common knowledge that Snape held a particular hatred towards the Potter boy, though no one is sure as to why this is.

I was starting to get anxious, the first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor VS Slytherin was on November 9th. Only another week of practice left. I could see an improvement in our teamwork since practice in September started but Slytherins naturally found this hard, always trying to outshine the other. Since he was made Captain, Flint seems to think he's better at playing all of our positions and has got into the habit of taking a beater stick to hit the bludgers. If he does that in the match, I will be pissed.

Luckily, I was able to be distracted by the first trip to Hogsmeade, in which I spent most of my money on Cauldron cakes and Pumpkin Pasties. I also went to Zonko's Joke Shop and bought some more dung bombs and a spell books containing the best hexes for pranking.

The trip ended by Adrian and Terence being hit by a snowball, thrown by Fred Weasley which turned into an all out war and six, very cold students. Still it relieved the building tension between us which was felt by everyone ever since Draco's petty attempt to get Potter and Weasley expelled. I even laughed my first real laugh in a very long time which, curiously, made Fred's smile widen.


	24. Quidditch

McKenna POV:

The dreaded day had come when we would face Gryffindor. I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was because Draco was watching? Maybe it was because the boy who father despises the most was playing, if I lost against him, the only element of my life that would make father proud, would disappoint.

I hate losing, I fear it, _almost. _It's why as soon as the whistle blew I took no chances and automatically took possession of the ball. I could hear Lee in the background commentating. I don't know why but he decided that he wanted to be involved in the games somehow, not really being able to play well. I must say his comments were rather amusing, or would have been if I wasn't so tightly wound up in the game.

_"Malfoy in possession and I must say, she's very good looking." Lee comments, making pretty much everyone boo him._

_"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall scolds him._

_"Sorry Professor, but as much as it pains me to admit, she's one hell of a talented chaser, some say she could play professionally." He continues._

_"Jordan, I'm warning you, focus on the game."_

I surprise Wood with a lightning quick Dionysus Dive which scores ten points to Slytherin, first goal of the match. I pass Adrian and high five him. Johnson then scored, I don't know why but Angelina doesn't seem too keen on me, not that I'm surprised most people aren't but for her it seems personal.

I was doing rather well and managed to score four more times until Flint blocked Potter's pursuit of the snitch, which gave them a penalty and Gryffindor scored.

_"Malfoy scores for the fifth time, what did I tell you, one talented chaser."_

_"Spinnet puts away the ball, no trouble."_

_"Pucey in possession, he shoots, he scores."_

Then, everyone seemed distracted and looked towards Potter. The team silently agree to take advantage of this and between us managed to score five more times before Potter suddenly got control of his broom and was in pursuit of the snitch with Terence hot on his tails.

It didn't matter. Potter somehow swallowed the snitch and the game was over. We lost 170-110. What's worse than losing was being a sore loser and that was exactly what Flint was being. I accepted defeat, though I was determined not to lose another match this year. I got changed alone and made my way to my common room. On the way there, I could still hear the cheers of all the other houses, a monument to how much they all hate Slytherin.

When I got to the common room, I was met by Draco who hugs me and says "I thought you were brilliant, I never knew you could play that well."

"Thanks Drakey-Poo." I say and give him a big hug. He looks away in disgust and I laugh. He hates that nickname. He got it when Lyra was little and in her baby babble, called Draco 'Drakey-Poo'. One of the few happy memories from that time.

We are joined by Terence who tells us that Adrian went to have a shower. I knew we all felt pretty miserable with the defeat and hated feeling this way.

It's why for the rest of the year, I worked my hardest in playing quidditch, so much so that it caused a very tiny drop in my grades at the end of the year, but not enough to worry me, or induce my parents disappointment.

I was extremely happy by the end of the year, we had won the Inter-house Quidditch Cup, even though Ravenclaw completely obliterated Gryffindor, no one could match up to our scores.

However, my good mood dampened when word got 'round that Professor Quirrell had been working to help the Dark Lord return. Yet again Potter is the hero, however I did not dwell on him. What _was_ cause for concern was that this news must have reached my parents and if it did, my father will certainly be working to once again prove he is the arse-kissing man he always was. I imagine things at home will be slightly tense.

Still, Slytherin is going to will the House Cup this year, no doubt. All the points we earned from quidditch and from classes has made our hourglass almost full. Points were deducted however, on my birthday. Due to tensions rising between our houses, we may have started a food fight in the halls which landed me, Adrian, Terence, Fred, George, Lee and, surprisingly, Isabella in detention.

In celebration, I decided to paint mine, Isabella's and Ursula's [nails](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/429319776971164817/) in a snakeskin design. We were sitting at the Slytherin table, chatting happily, the entire hall was covered in green and silver.

That was until Dumbledore arrived to make his end-of-year speech:

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were and you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding."

He then goes on, telling each house the amount of points they got which ends in a loud cheer from my table as we are announced first place.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account." Everyone went silent. The smiles from my table slowly disappeared. _I swear to fucking Merlin, if by 'recent events' he means Potter and his 'heroics', I will become their worst nightmare!_

I was proven right when Professor Dumbledore awarded Granger, Weasley, Potter and, funnily enough, Longbottom just enough points to beat Slytherin and the whole room was turned into red and gold banners sporting a lion.

I was inconsolable afterwards and by that I mean pissed. All of that hard work in class, all those restless nights trying hopelessly to catch up with homework due to working so hard in quidditch practice, _for nothing!_

Even my two best friends couldn't make me feel happy and the thought of going home made it worse. Normally a father would be comforting and tell you that 'there's always next year to win the House Cup' but not mine, if I tried to reason with him and tell him Dumbledore awarded more points he would simply tell me 'then you should have earned more McKenna'. This is exactly the first thing he says to me after we get home from King's Cross Station.

I already knew this summer was going to be tiresome.


	25. Foreign Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of a particular Seeker.

McKenna POV:

Throughout the summer, tensions in our house have been rising. If anyone wasn't truly paying attention you would hardly notice, my family is subtle that way. For example, Father being slightly less tolerant of Draco's and Lyra's petty arguments.

They tried to hide it but my parents have both started to look a little worried this summer. Of course I knew why but my brother and sister have failed to catch on.

The Ministry of Magic have begun to search the houses of _former _death eaters in case of hidden objects in possession of dark magic. It seems that at least twice a fortnight, Father goes to Borgin and Burkes, either with Draco or, shockingly, me, to keep an object or two out of the hands of the ministry. When he first asked, _ordered, _me to go with him I hid my utter bewilderment incredibly well. I had found Knockturn Alley rather intimidating at first but found I was rather familiar with the atmosphere and I was strangely comfortable. I caught my father studying me as I judged my surroundings with an astute eye. _Was it approval I saw? Or have I lost my mind?_

Ever since then, the number of trips with him increased which somehow seemed to bother my mother hence the rash decision to take us all to Bulgaria for three weeks.

Father only accepted this as many of the Durmstrang students were from here and as it is well known among the wizarding world, Durmstrang teaches their students to master the Dark Arts instead of fearing them.

I was loathed to admit it but I sometimes agree with Father. Yes, using dark magic is wrong but students ought to know the variations of dark magic. We are taught to defend ourselves from dark magic but what use is that when we do not know what form it will take. It's what makes the Dark Arts so dangerous in the first place, it is unpredictable, even when being conjured by the most practiced sorcerers.

Still, I enjoyed the holiday. It was shorter than the holidays we had taken in previous years, meaning less time away from Father. He never joined us, always said he was working. At least, that was his usual excuse. However, this time, Mother insisted he stay behind to 'make sure the house is ready for our return'. Of course by this point, even Draco had caught on. Mother wanted the house rid of all the incriminating objects our house possesses. _Wishful thinking mother, you may as well give Mr Borgin the Manor._

During this summer, I had upped my game where hair and nails were concerned. I figured I needed to pay attention to my other hobbies instead of constantly obsessing over quidditch. It is why Lyra and I now sported [nails](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/413838653245928691/) to match the season of summer.

I definitely left Bulgaria feeling a whole lot happier. Mother had surprised me with a trip to the Bulgarian National Quidditch Stadium in Sofia, where the Bulgarian team was trying out new candidates for the team. Draco almost fainted when he saw Ivan Volkov, one of the top ten chasers in the world. Ironically, whilst Draco was interested in a player of my position, chaser, I was interested in a boy trying out for his position, seeker.

He looked very young, maybe a couple years older than me and yet his moves were flawless. We all watched him pull off and extremely dangerous move, the Wronski Feint, without even braking a sweat. He was calm and collected and I dare say possibly the most talented seeker I have ever heard off.

Due to being Malfoys, we were allowed to meet the players and talk with them. It was no trouble for me really, Mother had taught me that 'pureblood ladies must be fluent in many languages'. So far I had learned five; French, Italian, German, Greek and Bulgarian. Draco and Lyra however had no such luck.

"Pozdravleniya!" _Congratulations! _I say to the newly chosen seeker.

"Blagodarya ti." _Thank you._ He replies, then continues, "Kak se kazvash?" _What is your name?_

"Az sŭm, McKenna Malfoy. Sŭzhalyavam, che ne uspyakh da ulovi tvoya, kogato go obyavikha." _I'm McKenna Malfoy. I am sorry I failed to catch yours when they announced it_. I try to not dwell on how his face darkened slightly when he heard my name.

"Moeto ime e Victor Krum." _My name is Victor Krum._

_"_Nyama sŭmnenie, che imeto shte bŭde mnogo dobre izvestno predi tvŭrde dŭlgo. vasheto umenie e neveroyatno." _I have no doubt that name will be very well known before too long. Your skill is incredible._

He blushes slightly and surprises me by speaking, rather ill, english "I'm not vat good."

"You are, your english however, could use a little practice." I tell him chuckling. He joins in and before we know it, we agree to be pen pals.

I also manage to talk to Ivan Volkov, who admired my enthusiasm of playing quidditch. I was even allowed to practice with them. They were obviously far better than me, but I managed to score once so that's something. Draco was rather envious, he wanted to play in seeker position but since Victor needed all the practice he could get, Draco wasn't able to play. I heard Draco telling Father a few days before we left that he was going to try-out for seeker this year. He wouldn't get it though. As much as I love him, he wasn't nearly as good as Terence.

So after we returned from our holiday, Victor as I exchanged letters. I found out that he did in fact, attend Durmstrang, but since he was slightly miffed by my family name, I could tell he did not agree with the ways of the school.

At the Manor, Father announced that there would be another search soon, so we would have to make a detour to Borgin and Burkes when we get our school supplies. On the list of books this year, was precisely seven different books all written by the pretty-boy fraud Gilderoy Lockhart. I swear to Merlin, if he is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, I am not going to hold back the Malfoy side of me and be the worst student ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any wrong translations.


	26. The Mysterious Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookshop Brawl, possibly one of the funniest moments in the book series!

McKenna POV:

We made our way to Borgin and Burkes in silence. The streets were packed with traders and, quite frankly, strange looking people which I've grown used to on my visits here.

Father enters first followed by Draco and I. Mother refused to let Lyra go; for all her faults, she is determined to keep Lyra away from this kind of business. I don't know why she bothers, she never did with me. Perhaps it was because she was the youngest. Nevertheless, Mother still teaches her the family ways, no matter how much of a waste of time that is. _Lyra will never be what they want. She will be braver than me._

Before entering the shop I stopped for a moment. I could have sworn I saw movement near the front. When I went through the door I looked but saw nothing.

"McKenna, what are you doing?" Father calls from the counter, waiting for Mr Borgin.

"Nothing Father, just curious." He definitely approves of me being interested in objects of dark magic for he said nothing more. Draco however, took curiosity to the next level and went to touch items for sale.

"Touch nothing, Draco." Father says sharply.

"I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom." _Ahh, and here starts the daily 'Saint Potter' speech. I wish Father would learn the triggers of this conversation, however amusing they may be._

"What's the good of that if I'm not even in the house team?" I can't stay silent now.

"You would be in with a chance if you practice more!" I almost shout at him. All summer he had been ranting about wanting to be on the house team but every time I ask to practice with him, he tells me he doesn't need to, it's bloody ridiculous.

"McKenna." Father warns. Of course he would take Draco's side. Sorry Father, but your son cannot expect to be on the team purely because he demands it.

Then Draco begins ranting about Potter for the thousandth time this summer. Father tells us we shouldn't appear less than fond of Potter since the majority of the world see him as a hero. _He was a baby, it's not like he meant to defeat the most powerful dark wizard of all time._

Luckily, Father was interrupted by Mr Borgin, a sneaky, arse-kissing man. I ignored their exchange until I heard Father insulting Arthur Weasley which made me rather annoyed since at least his sons weren't spoiled, arrogant toe-rags. Father then went on to insult Draco and how his grades were less than satisfactory. I had heard from Draco that the Granger girl has quite the head on her shoulders. I respect that, especially for a muggleborn.

However, my thoughts were distracted by a sound coming from a dark cabinet near the front of the store. I went towards it as Draco started studying the items in the shop, specifically, a cursed necklace made out of opals, which if it wasn't cursed, I would have thought suitable to buy for Mother.

I had just got my hands on the doorknobs when father's voice rang through my ears "Done, come along you two." My eyes linger on the doors for a second then I turn towards father, only to realise that he had only sold the poisons to Borgin and not the book I saw him sneak into his cloak.

George POV:

Fred and I spotted Lee after leaving Gringott's whilst mum yelled at us not to go down Knockturn Alley. Fred and I always wondered what it was like down there. _We would have to ask Kenna when we see her._

We didn't have to wait long. We were in Gambol and Japes when she walked in with Adrian and Terence by her side. I went to tell Fred that she was here and turned to see him already staring at her. He seemed to be in some sort of trance; is what I would say if I was a bloody poet. In all honesty, he was ogling at her. I admit, she has grown since we last saw her, and yes, she is definitely good-looking no denying it, but bloody hell Fred needs to get his head out of his arse.

I shove his shoulder which brings him back to reality.

"Freddie got an ickle crush now?" I say to him, remembering his teasing on the train two years ago.

He shoves me back "Course not you git. She...she just looks different." His ears go red. _Bless, too polite to say she's got a nice- _I daren't even finish that thought.

We turn back to Kenna to see her looking right at us, or should I say Fred. She's looks around at her surroundings before walking up to us with a cute smile.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite Weasleys." She says in a fake superior tone, much like her brother's very real one.

"Please, we're the only Weasleys you like." Fred tells her smiling. _Really Fred? Get a grip._

"Not true, I like Charlie too. Percy though..." She lets that sentence finish itself. I understand though, ever since becoming prefect, Percy gotten even more big-headed.

"Anyway, what are you three buying." She says, smiling to Lee.

"'Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks." Lee says proudly. "Hello, you two." He adds patting Adrian and Terence on the shoulder. Fred and I do the same, while Kenna rolls her eyes at our 'manly' show of affection. I was getting impatient, wanting to know about Knockturn Alley.

"So, what was is like?" I ask her.

"What was what like?" She asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Knockturn Alley!" I tell her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her faces falls and darkens, causing Fred and I to back away. She could be very much a true Malfoy when she felt like it and this look told us that was about to happen.

"How did you know I was even there?" She asks calmly. _Oh shit._ Before we could reply, our little brother enters with Harry and Hermione, who all look at Kenna coldly. I wish they would stop that, it's her brother that's the arse not her.

Kenna looks at each of them and smirks slightly at Harry, who is covered in more soot than the rest of us. _She knows it was him who told us. _I start to worry has the silence stretches on before Terence coughs and says "We better be going, didn't your Father tell you to meet him at Broomstix?" He asks Kenna.

"Yes." Is all she says, still looking at Harry. It's funny really, he faced you-know-who last year and yet, actually looks scared under Kenna's gaze. The girl was terrifying, there's no denying it.

She turns and leaves the shop, but not before saying goodbye to the three of us. Fred, who rarely so much as gets grumpy, angrily spits out "Why are you three like that to her? Her brother's the git, not her!" Lee and I nod in agreement.

McKenna POV:

After a boring hour of buying potion ingredients and admiring the new Nimbus '2001', Father, Draco and I headed to Flourish and Blotts. Terence had to leave with his parents and Adrian still needed to have new robes fitted so I had to suffer the mummer's farce that was Gilderoy Lockhart's book-signing. All the women fawned over him; I myself thought him too pretty and unscathed to do all the valiant deeds he claims to have done in his books.

Draco and I stood from the overhead balcony to observe this Lockhart fellow. _His teeth are too white and his smile far too wide to be real. _I know from experience when Father invited guests I believed to be unwelcome in my home.

"Oh, I don't believe it." Draco pulls me from my thoughts and points out Lockhart, who has just pulled Potter from the crowd.

"Really? Because I can believe it." I chuckle slightly as I see Potter attempt to squirm out of the man's grasp after having their picture taken. He glasses slipped to the end of his nose, making him look like the ultimate book worm.

Lockhart then makes a dreadful announcement "He and his school fellows, in fact, will be getting the _real _magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride to announce that, this September, I will be taking up the post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" _Dumbledore must be feeling incredibly bored, for I am sure this oaf will be the most amusing teacher to date. _An obnoxiously load applaud erupted.

Draco and I simply gave each other a look that screamed 'we shall learn nothing off this man!'. Then something else caught Draco's eye and he descended the stares, which brought him face-to-face with none other than Harry Potter. I didn't bother moving, knowing it would do no good to interrupt what is becoming a weekly occurrence at school, must be starting early this year; Potter VS Malfoy. _I wonder if Draco has coughed up any new material, these events are starting to bore me. _

After making his presence known, Draco went on with his usual crap before a voice I had not heard before spoke up.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginevra Weasley. I had only seen her but never heard her. Fred told me about her in Arithmancy classes. Apparently, ever since she found out Ronald was friends with Potter, she had sent owls, begging for them to tell her about him. _Aww, got a little crush have we? _I thought when she reddened at being called Potter's girlfriend.

Then Draco started insulting the Weasleys and it was time I intervened.

"Draco, that's enough. I think it's time we-" I was cut off by Father. "Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley." _This isn't going to end well._

Like Draco, he insults the Weasley's money situation and takes a book from Ginevra's cauldron. I wasn't sure how it happened but suddenly, they were throwing fists at each other. _Father's fighting the muggle way. _I thought with a laugh. I starting laughing rather audibly when Hagrid then lifted the two father's of their feet. Father struggled out of his grasp before returning the Weasley girl's book, however, I noticed there were two in his hand that he then placed in the cauldron. _It's that book! The one he brought with him from home. _Whatever it was, Father must have been desperate to get rid of it.

He beckons for Draco and I to follow him out of the shop, but before I leave through the door, I turn, still laughing slightly and say to Mr Weasley "I think you won that." Then I wink at the twins and head out, but not before hearing them laugh.

This year at Hogwarts will certainly be an interesting one. _Will there ever be a boring one?_


	27. Lessons from Lockhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Queen of Sass.

McKenna POV:

We had not been back at Hogwarts long and I have already made an enemy out of the oh-so-famous Gilderoy Lockhart. The first lesson we had with him consisted of a short_ forty-five minute _quiz on what we had learned about him from reading his collection of books. I found it a source for entertainment:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? _The colour of your face after reading my answers._

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _To become the greatest prat in the wizarding world... oh wait, mission accomplished._

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? _Being able to hide early onset wrinkles from smiling too much, however, you can only use so much skin lotion before you look as slimy as a flobberworm. Is that your patronus sir? Slimy, like you._

And so it went on, for another fifty-one questions. At the end of it, I put a blank sheet of parchment over it and whispered "Vestigium." To copy my masterpiece. Adrian who was seated on the table beside me looked at me questioningly. I winked and mouthed 'show you later'.

When Lockhart collected our papers, he began reading them out. _Perfect._

"_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _Now let's see...hmm yes ahh Miss Malfoy, let's see if you remembered. You answered, _To become the greatest prat in the wizarding world-"_ He stopped when he read ahead, whilst the whole cast burst into laughter. I smirked when we made eye contact, _a Malfoy with attitude is dangerous to play with, I dare you to give me detention sir._

He coughed and smiled "Well...well, you've clearly not read_ Magical Me, _I clearly state that it would be to rid the world of evil and start my own range of hair care potions."

"Of course it would be, wouldn't want you to go grey now, profits would surely drop." I mocked. His smile was completely gone, _see, I knew it was fake._

From that point, Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons were pointless to attend since he had no true knowledge of the units in the syllabus. Therefore I learned mostly from _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. _The only reason I knew to read this book was due to being called into Professor McGonagall's office, after a particularly outrageous lesson of Lockhart's, in which he told us 'role play is a very useful learning tool, so today you shall get into groups and re-enact my heroics in _Voyages with Vampires,_ where I defeated a hoard of vampires'. Not only did we all feel ridiculous, but we had already studied vampires last year. So, I simply enact him running away screaming and ran out of the classroom. _It got me out of that infernal lesson at least._

However, Peeves snitched on me, cackling in the hallways 'Missy Malfoy been misbehaving, ooo ho ho ho, Professor McGonagall!'. Of she knew I should not be out of lessons. After I ranted to her about Lockhart's incompetence to teach, I could have sworn I actually heard her laugh, but cover it up with a cough.

Still, I only had to write lines which actually made me smile, _'no matter how incompetent, respect your teachers'._ Minnie, I love you.

Quidditch trials were held yesterday and unfortunately, but not surprisingly, Draco did not qualify in which his tantrum was heard throughout the common room and ended with 'Father will here about this'. _I'm sure he will be delighted._

However, what was surprising was receiving a message a week later from some Slytherin first year, that our quidditch team has been given permission to practice, taking over the Gryffindor teams practice time. I was in the library so I had to rush down to the quidditch pitch where, shockingly, a confrontation between the two teams had seemed to have taken place.

Breathless, I say "What's going on? I thought practice was tomorrow." Flint, now the new Captain smirked and looked expectantly at me, as if waiting for me to realise something. I look around and see the Gryffindor team, minus Potter, glowering at our team, who seemed to be missing someone.

"Where's Terence?!" Looking towards Adrian, who looked remorseful and rather angry.

"He's not on the team anymore, found out this morning." He answers, in a very gloomy voice.

"WHY?!" Everyone actually flinches, including the Gryffindor team, before I hear a cough behind me. I turn and see my little brother, looking rather pleased with himself. _I would wipe that smirk of your face Draco, lest you want to obtain a broken nose._

"How?" I say, coolly.

"A gift from your Father, McKenna." It is only then I see shiny new Nimbus '2001's in my team's hands. Two are in Draco's, which he wordlessly hands to me. _Good, he knows he's in the shitter then?_

"Really?" I say to him, dangerously calm, before continuing, "You couldn't just accept that you were not good enough for the team? No. Of course not, no one is better than the 'mighty Draco MALFOY'!"

"But, I got the team-" I cut him off. "Stop, we're wasting valuable practice time, wouldn't want Father's money to go to waste." With that, I climb onto my new broom and fly off, high into the sky, feeling like screaming would be a very good thing to do.


	28. The Writing on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while. Hope everyone is staying safe!

McKenna POV:

It took a whole week for Terence to speak to Adrian and I. _Damn Draco! Damn Father! _We had been practicing hard, twice, sometimes three times a week. School work had been piling up and I only barely managed to finish it all on time. It meant a lot of staying up until three in the morning, _at least I actually slept in for once. _Izzy and Ursula had been appointed my personal alarms, much to their delight.

I had also found out from Adrian what happened before I arrived at the quidditch pitch. _Draco calling Granger a mudblood? Not the smartest decision he's made to say the least. _If there was a shred of doubt about our family views, there are certainly none now. I can only hope Fred, George and Lee do not think I would ever use such foul language.

Speaking of, my lessons with Fred have certainly got interesting. Fred's usually a very easy-going, flow with the moment kind of boy, now he's slightly awkward and actually blushes when we make eye contact. In potions, I would sometimes see Fred staring at me, making George and Lee jab him and then proceed to giggle like gossiping girls. I wouldn't really mind it being just Fred, but others have begun to stare, not as intently as Fred, but some look rather appreciative at me. Glaring at them has proven a very effective repellent from the stares though, but I was still a little anxious about the whole thing.

I asked Terence about it whilst we were studying in the library and he just laughed, loudly, causing him to be shushed by Madam Pince. "Kenna, are you blind?!" I looked at him, not remotely amused. He sobered up and continued "Well, you know how Isabella and Ursula say," He mocked their tones "'Oh Kenna, you're soo pretty, I wish I had your cheekbones and hair and figure!' Blah, blah, blah?"

"Yes." I say shortly.

"Well...guys have begun to notice as well." He blushes slightly and that certainly peaked my curiosity.

"Have you and Adrian noticed as well?" I ask in a very innocent voice. _Bless, he's squirming!_

"Yes...we are also men, you know." He replies, looking away in a failed attempt to hide his tomato face. I laugh out loud, earning another shush.

"Please, you are boys, not men." I punch his arm, letting him know it's okay that he may think of me less than innocently. In fairness, I also thought that he and Adrian were transforming into very handsome _boys._

"If only Warrington was blind, I don't want _his _attention." I say as an afterthought."

"Yeah, that is trag- wait! Are you saying there _is_ someone's head you want to turn." Dammit!

_YES! _"No! Of course not! Don't be so silly!" He laughs again.

"You are a terrible liar Ken." _I'm actually a very good one, I just don't use that skill on you._

I was spared from replying from hearing a commotion coming from down the halls, where students were running towards a second floor corridor. Terence and I leave the library and push past the students, _Merlin they are small, or am I just tall?_

We were all gathered around a wall, which were imprinted with the words:

_'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE'_

_Well, at least the author is good at poetry. _Potter, Weasley and Granger, were standing in the middle of the crowd_. It's shocking. Really is it. These three are a poltergeist for trouble._

"'Enemies of the heir, beware!' You'll be next, Mudbloods!" And that was the voice of my oh-so-charming brother, ladies and gentlemen, do we applaud? _Say that again Draco, I'm not sure the whole of Scotland heard you._

He even had the audacity to grin at the sight of the dead cat, I've only just realised it was Mrs Norris. _Filch is going to be pissed, feral even._

After a very angry Argus Filch casually threatens to kill the wizarding hero, the other professors appear, including that daft git Gilderoy who offered up his office for the trio and Filch. He even looked smug about it. _I would love nothing more than to hex him._

Since they took the cat with them, there was nothing left to gawk at apart from the message on the wall. _Chamber of Secrets._ I had heard Father mention it in one of his lectures about why Slytherin is so great. It's the legend of Salazar Slytherin and that he supposedly built a hidden chamber here in the castle that contained a 'horror' within, a beast that only he could control, or someone of his bloodline. I don't why people struggle to work out what beast it is. _I mean his crest is a snake and he could talk to snakes, how hard is it to work out?!_

We all head to the common room, since it was almost midnight and I needed to wake up early for practice tomorrow.

"Who do you think it is?" Adrian asks when he found Terence and I.

"Who?" I say, disinterested.

"The heir!" _Oh... yeah... that._

"I don't know, I thought his bloodline died out ages ago. I think it was in the early 1900's." I say to him, I would really like to go bed.

"How do you know that?" Terence asks.

"Father has this book, showing all the pureblood houses and their descendants...Slytherin's stops during the 1900's." I hated that book, a constant reminder of my heritage.

"Who do you think it is!" A boy I really didn't want to see appeared beside me.

"I don't know Draco, now, if you're all done with your questions, I'd like to go to bed." I knew I was being a little harsh, but I had a feeling this heir business was not going to end well. I also had a feeling that, no thanks to Draco's outburst in the corridor, Draco and I would be the prime suspects in the 'who's the heir' debate.

Sleep that's what I need. Sleep and a new colour on my nails. I'm finding that I'm starting to rely on painting complicated nail designs as a scapegoat. _I'll do it in the morning...and write to Lyra... and Tonks._


	29. Draco the Seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple chapter post!

McKenna POV:

Ever since that message on the wall was written, theories had been spurted left and right about who the heir was. Apparently, Hermione Granger had asked Professor Binns what the Chamber of Secrets was. _Finally, something that toothy know-it-all doesn't know. _As predicted, I had been getting rather odd looks from people, particularly Ravenclaws. I heard from this first-year Ravenclaw that Carina McLaggen had struck again. So, naturally, I cast 'anteoculatia' to make antlers grow out of her head. It was simply a happy coincidence that she fancied the boy she was sat next to, Roger Davies. _Yup, definitely not going to get a date anytime soon Carina._

Apparently it had been a good one, since it took an entire week of daily spells for Madam Pomfrey to get rid of them and she still insisted that Carina went to her lessons so it was entertaining to watch her try and hide them

Our quidditch team were currently receiving an incredibly haphazard pep talk from our captain. He mentions several times that we have the best brooms. _I'm sorry, but that does not guarantee a win._

After the painful speech was finished, Adrian and I walked towards the quidditch pitch. We were very quiet today. This morning with Terence was very awkward since usually, we would all be up early and walk to the changing rooms together, joking about Warrington's blossoming crush on me. Not today though, today Terence woke up early and wished us luck on the common room before Adrian and I left.

It made me burn with anger every time I see Terence's number '7' on Draco, who caught my attention when he boasts to Marcus "-Father has taken time out of his incredibly tight schedule to watch me win!"

My head snapped around to face him. "You mean, Father's here? To watch your first match?!" I tried to keep cool, but I was already on tenterhooks today.

"Yes, of course he is." He says it so plainly, as if I was short a brain. _Of course he is. _I just nod and turn back around. Adrian gives me a sympathetic look. I glare at him, I can't stand pity. He nods, _he knows I hate it._

Harry POV:

The day felt incredibly miserable as we made our way to the Gryffindor changing rooms. Once we were dressed, Wood gave us his usual pre-match pep talk "Slytherin have better brooms than us, no point denying it. But we've got better _people_ on our brooms."

"Well, I think it's safe to say Kenna's probably the best chaser in the school...maybe even Hogwart's history." Fred says, looking as though he couldn't help it. George, rather reluctantly, nods in agreement. I see Angelina look at him seethingly. It's true, last year, when Wood told me that McKenna Malfoy could win the inter-house quidditch cup single-handedly, I didn't believe him. I was mistaken, she didn't even need a team to win!

"Yes, thank you Fred." Wood says, teeth gritted together. "Anyway, we've trained harder than they have, even Malfoy, we've been flying through all weathers-" Everyone grumbles here, "- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that slimy git of a brother of her's, buy his way onto their team."

Wood then admitted that he didn't care if I died catching the snitch, so long as I have it the hands of my corspe. _No pressure. _Though, beating Malfoy would go very well with me. Ever since that message on the wall, I was convinced it was the Malfoy's, though the brother being more likely to be behind the attack on Mrs Norris.

We make our way to the quidditch pitch, Angelina and Alicia were shouting at Fred all the way there.

"What, only telling the truth, she is!" Fred was getting rather angry, which was unusualy for Fred 'The Prankster' Weasley.

"Well then, if you think it's the truth, make sure you target her!" Angelina shouts at him.

Before I knew it, the captains shook hands and the match began. Not even, thirty seconds into the match, I hear Lee Jordan say "Slytherin scores, an excellent shot from Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin." I know Wood is going to hate himself after the match for such an early loss.

Fred POV:

Kenna had already managed to score four times in the first fifteen minutes! I knew she was good but with these new brooms, it was impossible to hit any of the Slytherin chasers. I was getting frustrated, for this was the least of our problems. Harry seems to be the target of a rogue bludger. George and I are trying to hit it away, but it won't give up.

In the meantime, Slytherin seem to be scoring even more, and I could see how red in the face Wood was getting from across the pitch.

Then, I saw a chance to get the bludger away from Harry. I let it come towards him and wait for him to duck, leading straight into my path. I give it one great whollop with my beater's bat and send it soaring, almost hitting Kenna, who had just been cobbed by Angelina and looked a bit disorientated.

"That's done it!" I say proudly. But it hadn't and I realise too late that it was coming straight back to Harry, who would have been hit...if it weren't for Kenna being directly behind him.

"Kenna!" I shout, but too late. She looks in my direction before the bludger hit her right on the back of her head. She fell straight to the ground fast, before anyone could react. The whistle blew, and several professors were making their way towards her, as I was.

"Brilliant Fred, that ought to even the odds!" Angelina says excitedly. My head snaps around.

"_Brilliant? _Merlin knows what damage that caused!" George comes over, his face pale.

"Is she alright?" He looks to where Kenna lay, who was being tended to by Madam Pomfrey, her father and brother were there. I think it's the first time I had ever seen either of them with a look akin to concern. _She looks dead, of course they are going to be concerned git!_

They take her off the pitch. Malfoy surprisingly, looked as though he wanted to follow, but Flint _the bastard, _told him to play on.

After a very heated conversation concerning Harry's safety, George and I stopped going after Harry's bludger and after a brainless Draco Malfoy and a broken arm, we won; 150-90.

It did not feel like a victory though. Word was spreading through the school that Kenna still hadn't woken up, despite Madam Pomfrey's best efforts to revive her and that her father was going to take action if his daughter's condition did not improve by nightfall. I just hoped she would make a full recovery.


	30. Dobby's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I loved writing this chapter!

McKenna POV:

My head fucking hurt to say the least. My eyelids felt heavy, as though on the verge of sleep. I don't remember much of what happened, only Fred calling my name. It takes everything I have to open my eyes again, giving them access to light, which worsened my splitting headache tenfold.

I groan slightly, which caused a bustle of noise from either side of me. My eyes finally begin to focus on my surroundings and see my mother and sister holding a hand each and my father and brother standing at the foot of the bed. I looked to Lyra first, noticing that her face was rather puffy and her nose was red. _She's been crying, _I vaguely register.

I open my mouth to speak but my throat is parched. My mother, sensing this, hands me a glass of water and I swallow it, thickly. I wet my tongue and attempt to speak again.

"What happened?" I ask in a very gravelly voice.

"You were almost killed by a bludger!" Draco says rather angrily. _Forever the drama queen, dearest brother._

"Draco!" My mother scolds him, "It was an extremely dangerous hit to be sure, but I was certain my daughter was strong enough to recover." She says, brushing my cheek with her finger, like she did when I was younger. I lean into it, for it was so rare nowadays that we get any genuine affection.

"But still, I'm sure it was Weasley that hit that bludger, he should be punished!" Draco says, very demanding. Father had not yet said a word, just stared at me, not unkindly. It was as though he was examining me, making sure I was truly recovering.

"Maybe, but I heard from the group around the Potter boy that it was a rogue bludger that was after him and Kenny was just in it's way." Already Lyra was growing to be defensive of those our family considered 'blood traitors' and I loved her for it, but Merlin does she need to learn to hold her tongue.

Father finally speaks "It does not matter whose at fault, there should never have been a rogue bludger to begin with, if it was a student playing some joke, the school will pay."

"Yes, but I still think Weas-" I cut Draco off "Enough! I have a splitting headache and this debate is not helping. I would really just like some rest now." As if sensing her patient in distress, Madam Pomfrey walks around the curtains and looks fuming.

"How long has she been awake?! You should have informed me at once, poor girl will be suffering a severely potent pain, her skull was fractured, or have you forgotten?!" She gives me a turquoise potion that instantly numbs the pain. She then informs my parents that I should be left alone to rest.

"I insist we at least leave her with Tilda, to tend to her and inform us of her recovery." Mother stamps her foot down. I look on in amusement but notice the bed opposite me is occupied by Potter, who appears to be sleeping, but one can never be too sure.

"Very well." Madam Pomfrey sniffs and leaves us to it. Lyra gives me a hug and tells me to write her. Mother kisses my forehead and calls for Tilda who appeared at the foot of my bed with an immediate 'oh my mistress, what do you need?!'. I shush her quietly, before father stands beside and squeezes my hand saying "You played very well." He gives me a small smile and I smile back, though inside I want to burst into tears. I haven't heard him compliment me in such a long time. I only then notice Dobby standing by his leg looking frightened. I give him a reassuring smile.

They all leave then and I am left with Draco and Tilda, who keeps fluffing my pillow every five minutes. Draco looked rather solemn; I had a feeling I knew why.

"I take it we didn't win." I state.

He sneers, "Potter caught the snitch." It worries me how much hatred Draco holds for the boy, and at such a young age.

"Why is he here anyway?" I noticed the sleeping Potter had what looked like Skele-Gro on his bedside table.

"Bludger caught his arm." He was being very blunt, usually he flaunts every detail he could. Something's happened, I'm sure of it.

"Anything else happen whilst I was out?" He looks very subdued now.

"Flint shouted at me for not catching the snitch." I look at him skeptically, _he's still hiding something._

"And?"

"And...it was right by my shoulder, but I didn't see it because-"

"Because you were showing off to Potter." _Predictable as ever Dray. _I sigh and say "Well, next time just focus on the game...git." I hit him with one of my pillows which caused a flash of pain to course through my head, but it was worth it, he laughed.

We talked for a couple more hours before Draco left, asking Tilda to fetch us some cauldron cakes from the kitchen. My boys and I discovered last year how to get into the kitchens, just tickle the pear in the painting of the gigantic silver fruit bowl in the basement corridor.

Madam Pomfrey ordered me to rest and gave me the potion for a calming potion, since I was still a little worked up from the day. I managed to drift off for a few hours before I was awoken by what sounded like an argument, but in whispers. I lean towards the sounds to hear better.

"Dobby has been a bad house-elf! Dobby has betrayed mistress! Mistress treats Dobby and Tilda well! Bad Dobby!" There was a smacking sound. _Way to go Tilda! How has Dobby betrayed me though?_

"Dobby did not mean to harm kind mistress! Only-No! Bad Dobby, mustn't tell!" I knew then he was hitting himself.

I was now completely intrigued, for house-elfs were magically bound to their masters. Tilda pulled back the curtain suddenly and I feigned sleep. She felt my forehead before disapparating, probably to update my parents on my condition.

I heard Dobby weeping slightly and a few minutes later, I hear another voice, a loud voice. "Get off!..._Dobby!"_ _How the flaming fuck, did Potter know Dobby?!_

Then Dobby goes on about how he warned Potter not to go back to school and how he stopped Potter from getting through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. He even confessed to being the one to control the rogue bludger. _That git! So that's why Tilda felt Dobby betrayed me!_ If father knew about this, Dobby would probably be killed, _he's a brave one, I'll give him that._

Dobby certainly catches my attention when he says the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before. The sound of footsteps caught all our attention and I heard a crack where Dobby must have disapparated before Dumbledore and McGonagall entered, carrying what looked like a statue.

I had to pretend to be asleep as McGonagall walks past my bed to get Madam Pomfrey.

"There's been another attack." Dumbledore states to a grim looking Madam Pomfrey. I try to get a look a the student and see that it was the first-year muggleborn boy, the one obsessed with Potter. I had even heard a rumour that he has started a Harry Potter fan-club. _Now this rumour I'm finding hard to believe, since it came from Draco._

There was a flash and a distinct smell of burnt plastic.

"What does this _mean _Albus?" Professor McGonagall asks, sounding very distressed.

"It means, that the Chamber of Secrets had indeed been opened once more."

"But Albus..._who?_"

"The question is not _who, _but _how?" __He does love to speak in riddles that old man. _Hopefully, Madam Pomfrey would discharge me from the Hospital Wing.

So from today I have learned that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before and that Dobby knew who was behind it. Like I said, there will never be a normal year at Hogwarts.


	31. The Duelling Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday!! Update time!

McKenna POV:

The next day I was given a full bill of health, though Pomfrey did warn that I may continue to experience headaches, especially under stress, though she said it would be fine as long as I take the pain relief potion she provided for me; if I experience dizziness however, I will have to go back to her.

I'd rather avoid that though, apparently Lockhart, the smarmy git, has been comparing my injury to one of his where he battled a troll and was knocked down, though unlike me, he got up again fighting. _I swear to Merlin I will show him what happens when you cross McKenna Druella Malfoy._

Funnily enough, that opportunity presented itself a week later, when a group of students were gathered around the noticeboard near the Entrance Hall. Cedric beckoned me over, "They're starting a Duelling Club! Should we go?" He asks.

"Why not? Could be fun."

So, at eight o'clock, the boys and I headed down to the Great Hall.

"Snape said that it would be him being one of the professors, but he didn't say who the other one was." Terence says, offhandedly.

"As long as it's not that prima donna Lock-" I spoke too soon, too _fucking _soon. I could feel my head flaring up.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" _Not for me._ _Merlin, I hope Snape will take the brunt of the teaching, we'll all die learning from this moron._

He makes a speech about having experience in this field which makes me scoff, _honestly how was everyone buying into his crap._

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape." If I was drinking right now, I would have spit it out. Snape? An assistant? I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself," _Yes, I think a former Death Eater would know something about that. _"And he has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want you youngsters to worry about him-"

I couldn't help but cut him off "We're not." All the Slytherins cheer loudly for our Head of Year.

I have the special ability to make his facade falter, it's very satisfying. He coughs whilst Snape smirks at me and I thought that would be the end of it until he says "Professor Lockhart, I personally believe that learning through experience can be very constructive in learning how to defend yourself, perhaps this demonstration should be between you and a student."

"Perhaps, but none of the students could possibly match up to the skills I possess in duelling, have you not read my published works?"

He has the audacity to chuckle which is cut short when Snape replies "No... And you are wrong. I believe there are a few select students that have the natural instinct that could make them into great duellers one day, with a little practice." There was silence and since Lockhart made no move to object, Snape carried on and pretty much made my day.

"Might I suggest, Miss Malfoy?" Lockhart smirked.

"Yes, I believe her capable, come on to the centre then Miss Malfoy." I could have sworn Snape gave me half a wink as I made my way opposite Lockhart.

"On the count of three." We raise our wands. _On the count of three? Sure because in the real world, your oppenent gives you a time frame to strike...I believe I should teach that to Lockhart._

"One, t-" With a flick of my wand, I non-verbally incant 'expelliarmus', sending him flying backwards and onto the floor with a smack. All the students that couldn't stand Lockhart laughed, but a few lovestruck, pathetic girls looked at him with concern. It surprised me that Hermione Granger was one of them, I thought she would be smart enough to know better.

It took Lockhart a few minutes to recover and in that time Snape had complimented my use of non-verbal magic. I found it easier than most due to mother's legilimency and occlumency lessons, which helped clear my mind and focus on the thought and memories I wanted hidden. I had a feeling she had got Snape involved since more than once, I felt as though I could sense a presence in my mind which I blocked out. It could only be him, I new he was extremely skilled in these areas.

"I said on the count of three." I was happy to see that his face had turned an unattractive red and his hair was no longer 'perfection'

"But Sir, in real situations, your opponents won't wait for you to finish counting before they attack. Surely an experienced man such as yourself should know this." At this points there were a lot of scoffs from the Slytherins and I saw my three boys smirking around as everyone realises that I had made a very good point.

"Yes...well...this is in learning conditions, Miss Malfoy, so five points from Slytherin." Slytherins immediately begun to protest but were silenced by Snape.

"Yes quite right, but that was advanced magic you used so fifteen points to Slytherin...I'm sure the Headmaster would be open to hear your protests, simply tell him all that just happened, Professor Lockhart." He adds when Lockhart starts to make a scene.

Snape hushers me away but I had to get the last word in "But anyhow, well done Professor," I give him a dangerous look, "You know, for getting up again." I smirked and walked back to Adrian, Terence and Cedric, who finally decided to join us. He told us that morning that his friends were getting at him purely because he wanted to visit me in the infirmary. I felt a rush of affection towards him then.

After this we were sorted into partners. I was with Adrian; Terence and Cedric, duelling beside us. Snape had worked his magic and put Draco up against Potter, _I wish he would stop encouraging their feud, it won't end well._

I was proven correctly when all-out fights broke out between the second years that ended with Draco unleashing a snake. I couldn't help but be proud, _I taught him that._

As expected, Lockhart's method to rid Potter of the snake did not work, however what I did not expect was for Potter to start speaking parseltongue and set the snake on a muggleborn Hufflepuff boy. Snape got rid of the snake no trouble, but everyone was still looking at Potter. _Well, who'd have thought it? Potter's the heir of Slytherin!_ Well, that's what everyone else is going to believe anyway.


	32. Christmas Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!

McKenna POV:

The day after the snake incident with Potter appeared to be relatively normal, I mean, chatter about Potter was normal and hearing rumours about him being the heir of Slytherin doesn't surprise me after his display in the Great Hall.

My brother seemed to be very annoyed about this and I had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on.

I was in my last Arithmancy lesson of the term with Fred. I was so happy that none of my 'snake' friends were in this class, meaning Izzy and Ursula; a weight always lifts off my chest when I am away from them, I can be more relaxed in this class, relaxed around Fred. I think it's made our friendship just that little bit more closer, when compared to George and Lee.

He talks a lot about his family and how he thinks Percy is becoming a bit too obsessed with being successful. He even told me he believes that Percy may be ashamed of their parents having no money or status in society.

"I don't think that's true Fred, doesn't matter about your ambitions or status, family will always come first in the end." I told him one day. I smiled up at him. _He irritatingly grew many inches this summer, but not enough to give him the lanky look that Terence now has...bless him._

He smiled back and I only just now notice his adorable dimples. _Stop it Ken! _"Thanks, Kenny." Whenever someone calls me Kenny, I always feel a pang in my chest, _Lyra calls me that, I miss her. _But I won't be seeing her until Easter break, with the Ministry's continuous raids in my house, father told Draco and I to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Even still, that did not make any sense, _why would that mean we had to stay? _Like I said, Draco knows more than he's letting on about this 'heir of Slytherin' business. I had a gut feeling father was involved somehow.

We were just packing up our things, laughing about a prank we pulled on Carina McLaggen, when we heard a deafening screech; Peeves.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

We all scrambled out of the classroom and down the corridor to find Nearly-Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley wearing identical shocked looks, not moving an inch. They were petrified and the apparent culprit was standing right beside them. Harry _flipping _Potter! _Who else?!_

This boy really needs to learn how to stay out of trouble.

Some other Hufflepuff boy shouts "_Caught in the act!"_

"That will do, Macmillan." Professor McGonagall says.

Justin and Potter are taken away and we are all left in a stunned silence.

"Well, George and I are going to have fun with this, imagine, no one wants to mess with Harry now, we'd be able to do whatever we want, just tell everyone we'll tell Harry if they snitch on us." He chuckles and I roll my eyes, but can't help but smile.

"Is everything a joke to you?" I ask him, half-serious. He stops laughing and looks at me, slightly too intense for my liking before replying, "No, some things I take seriously."

"Like what?" I don't know why but he blushes slightly. _Okay, change the subject now._

"Want to finish off the potions homework."

"Uhh, do we have to?"

"Yes, O.W.L.S, is next year, we need to do our homework when it is given to us so it does not pile up. It gives us more time to revise and with a useless sack of shite like Lockhart teaching us, we now have to practically teach ourselves grade 4 defence." I let myself ramble on and when I finish, Fred is just staring at me with a goofy grin.

"You do know that was rhetorical right?"

"Shut up!" I shove him and start to head to the library, Fred following behind laughing. I try to suppress a grin.

Ronald POV:

"Wake up!" Was the first thing I heard on Christmas morning, before being blinded by the light from the windows as the curtains were being pulled across by Hermione.

"Hermione-you're not supposed to be in here!" I tell her, annoyed that I was being woken up so early. _It's the holidays for Merlin's sake!_

"Merry Christmas to you, too. I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready!"

Harry sat up from his bed, looking as annoyed as I feel, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She says, sniffing. _Of course she is, Hermione knows best. _"If we're going to do it, I say we do it tonight."

And so we did, both the Malfoys have been acting suspicious lately, especially McKenna. I don't know why Fred and George seem to like her. To me, she seems no better than her git brother, wearing the same superior look when she passes everyone, I only ever catch a glimpse of a smile when she's with her friends, or Fred and George. She, like her brother, also has a particular grudge against Harry. _Probably because of her death eater father, wouldn't be surprised if she became one, if you-know-who returns. _I shiver slightly as we enter the Slytherin common room, disguised as Crabbe whilst Harry was Goyle.

We followed Malfoy and he motioned us to sit in two empty chairs set back from the fire, whilst he went to get whatever it was that he thought was so funny. There were a few other Slytherins sat in front of the fire, but off to the side of the common, beneath the windows that show the view from under the Black Lake, was McKenna, writing on a bit of parchment. I see her smile at her brother as he walked by, tapping her shoulder. Harry (Goyle) and I exchange a look, it was so weird to see Malfoy act so...so normal, just being a brother instead of an insufferable git.

Malfoy came back a moment later and shoved a cutting of the Daily Prophet cutting into my hands. I read it and felt my insides burn with guilt. I had to force a laugh before handing it to Harry. I could see his eyes widen slightly.

"Well? Don't you think it's funny?" Harry also forced a laugh. He then continued to insult my family, making my blood boil. He also made fun of Colin Creevey and of the muggleborns in the Hospital Wing, then:

"I _wish _I knew who it _is, _I could help them." Harry and I exchanged a look, _so it isn't him._

Harrys then asks "But you must have some idea who's behind the attacks?"

"You know I don't Goyle, I told you yesterday." Malfoy then looked around to his sister, "Kenna, what are you doing?" He asks in a surprisingly soft voice, _Merlin this is odd, seeing this side of Malfoy._

"Just writing to Lyra, she's alone this Christmas." She looks rather sad. Malfoy only scoffs and says "But she has Mother and Father."

McKenna's face darkened but said nothing. She looked as though she wanted to say something but looked towards Harry and I with a puzzled expression. "What the bloody hell's happened to your hair." Pointing at my hair, that is now slowly turning back to red. I look to Harry, whose scar is reappearing. We both get up, ignoring the Malfoys' protests and run as if our lives depended on it.

"Well at least we found out it's not the Malfoy's." Harry says as we make our way back to Hermione in Moaning Murtle's bathroom, only to find that she had developed cat-like features. I tried not to laugh.


	33. Valentine Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know it's been a while but hopefully will be updating more regularly now. Hope everyone is staying safe x

McKenna POV:

After Christmas, and that strange Crabbe and Goyle incident, _something still didn't sit right with the way they acted, _things had appeared to go back to normal. _Well, as normal as things can be at Hogwarts._

Our quidditch team had won against Ravenclaw, which I happily bragged about to Carina McLaggen during Transfiguration, in which I successfully turned my hedgehog into a pincushion flawlessly, maintaining my top-of-the-class status.

Lockhart was irritating me, _shocking I know. _He seemed to believe that he single-handedly stopped the attacks, thinks he scared the heir of Slytherin back into the shadows.

The atmosphere was still solemn however, particularly when those who were petrified were absent from classes. I heard from Rachel Abbott, a Hufflepuff in my year, that Lockhart had a plan to make everyone 'cheery' again. So naturally, I dread to think about what he has planned.

And boy was I right. On February 14th, I made my way down to the Great Hall with Adrian and Izzy, who were acting very strange and we were greeted by an almost painful sight.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?!" Adrian nearly shouts, causing several pathetic love sick girls to glare at him. The walls of the Great Hall were covered in bright pink flowers, the tables were raining confetti hearts from the clear blue sky-ceiling. I heard an excited giggle from behind me, of course Ursula would enjoy this, her favourite holiday. I'm just glad that she despised Lockhart as much as the rest of Slytherin, for I'm sure I would hex her if I heard her speak kindly about him.

"This is fantastic! Didn't you hear? I've never liked Lockhart until this moment." _And yet again, too soon McKenna, too soon._

So, throughout the day, Valentine gnomes were sent all around the school, handing out Valentine's day cards, wreaking havoc in classrooms when they released their confetti. Terence received several throughout the day, most as it seems from first year girls. Apparently he was something of a catch to them. Cedric received eleven in Herbology alone, much to my amusement as by the end of that lesson, you couldn't tell apart his hair with confetti.

Adrian received one Valentine's day card, I caught a glimpse of the writing and instantly knew who the giver was, which confused me greatly. _I thought she despised him. _He asked me if he knew who it was from so I knew he wasn't expecting it. I shook my head at him. _Not my business to tell._

I had also been receiving buckets full of letters from all years. It's funny how I'm supposed to be the most hated girl in the school and yet, these beg to differ. I got one from Warrington, who winked at me when I passed him down the hall that morning. _Uhh, he just can't take a hint, was hexing him with bat-bogeys not a giveaway?_

I had Arithmancy with Fred last and I couldn't ignore the flare of jealousy inside me when he received a card from a girl that I am also starting to resent, though I'm not sure why but, I know she started it.

However, Fred was also giving me funny looks when I opened my bag to pack my book away, revealing all my cards.

"Anyone you like in there?" I studied him, _just a friendly chat. _I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Peeves would be better than this lot." Laughing, he seemed to relax slightly.

"You?" Now, I was far better at hiding than he was.

"No. Though I'm pretty sure I know who this one is from, and another I got in Charms."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Well, the one in Charms is from Katie Bell, you know? The new chaser," I nod, "And this one's from Angelina." He's actually bragging about the fact that two girls like him._ Wow, arrogant much!_

"Oh, interested in them?" Now I really didn't have to pretend, I didn't care to listen to him.

"Umm, not Angelina, I like her an all, but George has a major crush on her, like huge. But Katie, ehh, she's alright I guess."

I hum in response. _How come I get Warrington!_

"What about you, I hear Warrington's got an eye for you."

"Yup, and I would love to stick a pin in it!" I've had enough, I go to leave but then another gnome came in dressed as cupid.

"MCKENNA MALFOY!" Bloody hell, for such tiny little things, they sure can shout.

"Yes?" He passes me the letter and mutters a 'Happy Valentine's Day' before bowing and leaving.

I stare at the envelope for a few seconds. _Why do I recognise the handwriting? _It was very untidy, which usually bothered me but this writing seemed familiar.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Fred asks from behind me. I jumped slightly, I must have zoned out for a minute.

"Yeah, but I'll open it in my dorm, the last one I had sung and I turned it to ash. Wasn't sure which got the most attention."

"But-" I don't know why but I was suddenly very tired, it has been a frustrating day, too loud, _just like Lockhart, Merlin I would love to just kick him!_

"Sorry, I need to go. Homework. But good luck with that Bell girl." I refused to say her name. With that, I turned and walked away.

I got back to my dorm in record time, out of breath. I simply lie on my bed for a moment until I hear footsteps. I raise my head slightly and see Izzy, looking a little sad, which is rare for her.

"What's up?" I ask her. She sits on her bed opposite me.

"Nothing really, today's just been a bit shit, is all."

"Is that your way of saying you didn't get a Valentine's from Adrian?" Smirking slightly. Her eyes widen and begins to fiddle with her fingers.

"No..." _So that's how you want to play it._

"No, meaning yes. Look I recognised your handwriting on his card, so there's no point in hiding." There were other ways I could use to find out what she is hiding, but mother warned me not to use it often, only in dire need. _Plus, it's a wickedly cruel magic to use on your friends, even if they don't know your doing it. _

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't like me back, and my mother would never approve." _Your mother is a rich snob, not a pureblood maniac like mine, get your head out of your arse, Izzy._

"Yes she will, especially when she finds out he is one of _my_ closest friends." She stares at me before nodding in understanding. _If a Malfoy approves of him, her mother will too._

We began chatting about her growing crush on my best friend, apparently she realised her feelings for him just after Christmas, when he gave her a present even though she basically pretended he didn't exist. I was trying to resist setting up situations that forced them to be alone with one another and somehow fall in love. _This is the real world Ken, shut up!_

We stopped when Ursula came in, I had noticed that whilst Izzy was becoming more tolerable of people who aren't pureblood, Ursula was still the same; a very chubby, witless girl who still fawns for my favour and attention..._and now Lockhart's_. Izzy and I both silently agree to not share our intimate thoughts with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome.


End file.
